Blood Ties
by Fate Harbor
Summary: Bianca LaConte is a Vampire who learns of a threat against her community after being captured by Hunters. She escapes and seeks protection at Xaviers, but finds more than safe harbor within the mansion walls. Wolverine/OC, hints of ROMY
1. Chapter 1

**Okay all, this is my first Fan Fiction story and I hope you all like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: none of it is mine, with the exception of Bianca LaConte.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In the city that never sleeps, the clubs were still open and foot traffic still pounded the pavement. This was Bianca's favorite time in New York City. She loved to see the beginnings of the crystalline dawn over the high-rises. As she walked the busy sidewalks, people either stared openly or avoided her gaze. Either way, they moved from her path and gave her a wide berth. It was always like this around her. Something about her air, her vibe, her body language demanded caution from others. Some recognized this consciously, while others were mystified by their sudden impulses.

A man down the street leaned against a graffitied brick wall and pretended to read a newspaper, but watched her approach. There was no denying her appeal, despite her youthful appearance. Her hips rolled rhythmically with every step and her shoulders rocked, like a panther slinking toward its prey. Her heavy-lidded, dark eyes peered at her fellow night-owls with hints of condescension, amusement and danger – that is, when she wasn't ignoring them completely. She wore fashionably faded blue jeans, a black tank-top, and over the flimsy camisole, she had on a red, thin jacket. She was petite but her small stature did not give off a sense of helplessness or delicate femininity. This girl was a hunter as surely as he was and that's why he was here.

He turned his focus to the paper in his hands, but his periphery never lost sight of her. He had found her using a new tracking system. And once he had her, he could develop another. As with the centuries before, the common man was unaware of a brutal, on-going war between his kind and hers. Much to his frustration, her race had always had the upper hand. But, he thought with a triumphant smirk, no longer.

The man didn't stand out in a crowd and was best described as non-descript. Brown hair, brown eyes, medium height and build meant he blended well almost anywhere, but especially with the shadows filling the alleyway he stood in front of. The girl was about to pass him and he made his move. It looked completely innocent, as though he'd accidentally bumped into her. But he shoved a silver knife between her ribs, into her lung. She couldn't scream, but gave a staggered gasp. Her eyes widened and she started to fall forward. Taking her slim arm in an iron grasp, he dragged her through the alley to a dark SUV. He shoved her still body into the back and sped through the night.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She was horribly aware of everything going on around her. Abducted from the streets of the City, she'd been moved upstate. The silver was still embedded in her back, paralyzing her and she'd been tied up in some condemned warehouse basement for hours. The Hunters had been more aggressive in their cause lately, but she never imagined that she might be taken. Not just because of her skill and instinct, but because kidnapping wasn't their normal M.O. They didn't take prisoners. Neither did her kind, for that matter. Neither side could afford to! There had been a standing kill order for both sides ever since the Hunters had formed.

The man approached her chair and twisted the knife as he removed it, tearing the already damaged flesh. The silver was gone, but the weakness it caused remained. She could barely move and the wound was knitting together at an excruciating slow pace.

"You're making a mistake." Bianca choked out. She twisted weakly against the ropes binding her hands, but only succeeded in burning the flesh of her wrists.

"No, I'm correcting one." The man retorted. "You are an abomination of nature; you and all of your kind. Your very existence is against God. I'm executing God's Will by executing you."

"Spare me the mission statement, Hunter." she drawled, rolling her eyes. The hatred between them ran so deep, even in her pain she found the strength to ridicule him. "I know more about your brainless, ineffectual society than you do. Only an organization run by witless wonders could pursue a single task for two millennia without making any headway. I mean, what's your move here? What will killing me accomplish? You can't kill us all. You can't even find us all!"

"See, that's where you're wrong." he smiled. "How do you think I found you? For over a century, we have worked on something much more effective than wooden stakes, silver bullets and UV lamps. Those things will hurt you, but this…this will track you. Each and every one of you."

He looked at her expectantly and she put on a face of mock-surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry! Were you expecting me to be impressed? Or believe you? Why the hell should I? You probably stumbled on me by accident! After all, that's the only way your people have ever accomplished anything: Dumb. Fucking. Luck." she mocked with a smirk.

The Hunter's jaw muscles twitched and he backhanded Bianca. Mentally, she smiled, even as her head snapped to the side. It was like dealing with a three-year-old: if he thought she didn't see him as a threat, he'd ramble about his prowess and cunning with no small amount of arrogance…but with very helpful details. "Stupid bitch! We've kept your kind in check for two thousand years! And the credit for finally bringing you down will go to US! I'm your own personal Armageddon, Dark One, because I'm not afraid of you. Thanks to one of your comrades, we know the truth. We know what you _really_ are and it's not as scary as you've led us to believe."

She swallowed tightly, but raised her chin. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really." he said with flat sarcasm. "Well, I'd stake my life on this information."

"As if I care what you'd stake your life on, Hunter! Your life is not worth my time! But…" she leaned in and was pleased to see him flinch. "Your death certainly is."

"And that's exactly why my kind pursues your kind. Killing is nothing to you! You may not be demons as our ancestors believed, but you're still evil."

"Do not act as though you stand on higher moral ground!" she bit out. "Killing is as impersonal and practiced as a handshake to you and yours. You enjoy it just as much as we do, if not more! We do it out of necessity; you do it for sadistic pleasure and twisted ethics."

"Oh, you're wrong. You're so wrong." he said fervently. "I will take no joy in killing you. But I can't let you escape with a quick death. You, who have plagued humanity for so long, must be made to suffer for your crimes. And we are the Chosen; it is our divine obligation to dole out that punishment." He moved to the door, but turned around as his hand settled on the doorknob. "I suggest you reflect on your sins. When I return, I'll bring things that will…persuade you to confess. But there will be no mercy for you tonight – not by God's hand or mine."

The moment the door shut behind him, she renewed her struggle against the ropes. His cult-like devotion and belief drove her to desperation; after so long, it amazed her to see that her sense of self-preservation was still strong. She pulled with all her might and millimeter by millimeter, her hand pulled through the restraint. She bit her lip to stifle a cry as her thumb dislocated and her flesh was scraped off, but quickly removed the ropes and untied the ones binding her ankles to the chair. Only a moment later, her thumb forced itself back into place with a faint pop and her skin healed.

Hiding in the shadows was second nature to her and she waited with grim anticipation. Feeding off humans wasn't her normal fare but Hunters were always an exception. As she waited, she couldn't help pondering what he'd said. One of her own had given up their secret? Vampires, by necessity, were a secretive community, but they had protected the One Secret since their beginnings. If the Hunters knew, it could be devastating! She would have to summon the others. There hadn't been a Vampire gathering in decades, but this warranted the deep concern of their entire race.

She heard the creaking of wooden stairs and the clunking approach of heavy footsteps. Breaking out of her thoughts, her body readied for the attack. It was always such a thrill, stalking one's prey. Her body, which was normally lifeless, revived her heartbeat, filled her stomach with hunger, and exposed her fangs, all in preparation of the feast. Her senses sharpened; she could hear the steady breathing of her chosen victim and her normally brown eyes morphed into translucent blue with pinprick pupils. Her lovely olive-toned skin faded into a pure white, anticipating the life-blood of this human.

Finally, the door opened with a squeak and she didn't give the Hunter enough time to process the empty chair in the middle of the room. In a flash, she was on him. Her fangs sunk into his jugular and blood, thick and delicious, slid down her throat. It was said amongst her people that the blood of a Hunter was the sweetest of all. She had fed from many during her long existence and had always found the Vampire proverb to be totally true. It had been a while since she'd drunk from a human, let alone a Hunter; she delighted in the warm, metallic taste and pulsing flow.

The Hunter tried to scream, but only a pathetic gurgle emerged from his throat as she continued to drain him. She grew satisfied with her victory too soon, though. The Hunter, with his last conscious effort, grabbed one of his instruments of torture. It was a gun equipped with silver bullets. His aim was wild as black clouded his vision, but the Vampire roared in pain as the bullet pierced her side. She dropped the man's weakened body with an angry sneer and let him bleed out on the floor. Bianca turned away to examine the wound, not giving the dead man another thought. Luckily, the bullet had passed through her. If it had stayed inside of her, she would have been paralyzed again. As it was, she was still recovering from the first attack and could barely keep upright.

She moved unsteadily, but crossed through the rotting warehouse and made it outside. Luckily, it was after sundown; travelling in her condition was bad enough without adding sunlight to the equation.

Parked outside the main entrance was a black sedan. She crawled into the front seat and, with more effort than usual, ripped the access cover off of the wires behind the ignition. Immortality had given her a pretty eclectic set of skills; her concentration drifted but eventually, she was able to hotwire the car. Merging onto a main road, the Vampire discovered she'd been moved to Mt. Kisco, New York.

Mt. Kisco. Unless she was mistaken, that was close to the city of Westchester. She was one of the few people outside the mansion who knew the true nature of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. A little over a year ago, she'd investigated the school thoroughly for…personal reasons. She didn't concern herself with the residents; she made a point to avoid mortals as best she could. Instead, she focused on their organization. It didn't take long to figure out its multiple purposes. It was a school, but also a base of operations for the mutant do-gooders, the X-men, and a safe-house for mutants in trouble. Well, she was in trouble and could easily pass as a mutant. Besides, it would give her the rare and treasured opportunity to – well, she couldn't concern herself with that now. A place to rest and heal was paramount.

The Vampire drove on and slapped her cheek to stay conscious. Everything was wavy and blurry, but sheer urgency kept her awake. She nearly cried in relief when she saw the great gates of the mansion. She abandoned the Hunter's car and took note of the cameras around the estate. This wasn't the first time she'd broken into the grounds or the mansion, but this time she'd need a more formal introduction to accomplish her goals. Invisible as always, she lifted into the air and over the stone wall, landing gracefully on the manicured lawn. At incredible speeds, she was across the estate and at the door in seconds. Swaying slightly on her feet, she rang the doorbell and knocked loudly.

Scott Summers was on night-watch, patrolling the halls, when he heard the doorbell. Instantly, he was on guard. He hadn't heard anyone use the gate intercom and he certainly hadn't buzzed anyone in. There was a strong wall surrounding the mansion's property. No one should be able to get to the door without him knowing. He approached the heavy oak doors cautiously, hand poised on his visor.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

A light, feminine voice called through the door. "My name is Bianca LaConte. Please, let me in!"

Scott cracked the door, but swung it open fully once he caught sight of her. Blood covered her tank-top, jacket, neck and breasts. Her dark-lidded eyes were drooping and she was leaning against the door for support.

"Jesus Christ! Are you alright?" he cried. "Let's get you to the med-lab."

"NO!" she practically shouted. "No medicine. Sanctuary. I seek sanctuary."

"Come in, then." he urged, watching as she stumbled over the entrance. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the med-lab? My fiancée is a doctor."

"I'm fine." she ground out. "Please, I'm just…I'm so tired. I need to rest."

"But you're bleeding!"

"It's not my blood. I was attacked." Bianca insisted weakly. "Look, is this a safe-house or not? What happened to helping your fellow mutants?"

Scott froze. "How do you know about that?"

Her glance darted around the room and she improvised. "I-I know one of your alumni. They told me if I ever got in trouble, I could come here."

"Who is this former student?" he asked suspiciously. Most of their students, past and present, were dedicated to protecting the school that had fostered them.

"Does it matter?" she burst out, losing her already thin patience. "You can ask me all the questions you want – tomorrow. Please! I need to rest!" she practically sobbed. The knife injury was nowhere near healed and the one through her side was just starting to regenerate – very, very slowly. Luckily, she'd fed from the Hunter already; that would help with the healing process. Even so, any injury involving silver meant her body needed to shut down for a while and concentrate on the area. But, even worse, she had two wounds and grave ones at that. Bianca wouldn't be able to keep it together much longer but couldn't risk passing out in front of the human; he'd take her to their med-lab and the doctor would discover things best kept secret.

Scott looked her over critically before nodding. "This way."

Bianca's body sagged. "Thank you." she sighed.

Scott led her through the dark hallways but halfway up the staircase, she was forced to lean on him for support. He slipped a hand around her waist and brought her arm over his neck to help her walk. He glanced over at his midnight mystery girl and found her sluggish and weak. She was barely conscious; he wanted nothing more than to hand her over to Jean, but nothing would come of it. The girl was refusing treatment and he had to respect that.

"Come on. Just a little further." he murmured softly. "I'm taking you to one of our guest rooms. It's got a nice queen-sized bed and fluffy pillows and you can sleep as long as you want, I promise. Don't worry, Miss, you'll be alright. We're almost there. Hey…you still with me over there?"

Bianca's eyes were closed but she nodded weakly, her chin hitting her chest.

"Good. Now, is there anyone you want me to call for you?" he asked, hoping to keep her awake by talking.

"The others." she murmured deliriously. "I need the others. The Hunters…they know. Have to…have to stop them."

"Uh-huh." he responded uncertainly. "Um, anyone specific? Parents, friends, maybe a boyfriend?"

But Bianca didn't respond. Her feet dragged heavily on the floor and her confused ramblings had boiled down to moans and grunts. She tripped over an upturned corner of the hall rug and Scott fought to keep his grip on her as she went down. That seemed to be the last straw and she didn't even have the strength to hold onto him anymore. He groaned as he swung her petite body into his arms, hooking an arm under her knees. She was a tiny little thing, but dead weight was dead weight and he arched his back to support her against his chest. Her arms swayed limply and her head lolled and bounced with his step, but thankfully, he turned the corner and arrived at a guest room.

After a brief struggle with the doorknob, Scott managed to get into the room and lay Bianca gently on the bed. He cared for her in unconsciousness, taking a wet rag and cleaning the dried blood off of her. There was some matted in the ends of her curly, black hair and he did what he could for it. As uncomfortable as it made him, he couldn't let her sleep in a blood soaked tank-top. Changing her was borderline unethical, but she wasn't a student here and he just couldn't leave her like this! If he smelled blood first thing in the morning, he'd make it even worse by having to smell vomit, too. Turning to face the door, he removed her jacket and tank-top as best he could. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and maneuvered her into it, staring hard at her face and squinting against glimpses of her black, lacy bra and smooth, olive-toned skin.

Scott, left only in a white ribbed tank-top and black slacks, cracked the door enough to slip out and moved purposefully down the hall. Jogging down the stairs and hallways, he arrived at the Professor's bedroom. After knocking, it took a few minutes for the Professor to get up, dressed and into his chair. Xavier opened the door, his eyes tired and sunken, only to see a very informally dressed Cyclops.

"Scott?" Xavier asked confusedly. "What is it?"

"Professor, I'm sorry if I woke you, but…we have a situation."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Read and Review! Can't wait to hear what you have to say!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: the characters aren't mine, but I will be doing naughty things with them.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Why the hell wasn't she brought to me? A girl collapses unconscious in our home and you decide to tuck her in for the night? What in God's name were you thinking, Scott?" Jean yelled, before her face turned stony. "You know what? I don't have time for this. I'm going to go check on her and hope she didn't die in her sleep."

"Jean!" Scott called pleadingly, digging the heel of his palm into his forehead. "Jean, come back! I checked on Bianca a few hours ago and she's fine!"

"Oh, Bianca is it?" Jean seethed, turning back from the door. "Well, _Bianca_ needs proper medical treatment, not an at-a-glance check-up, Scott! Although, since you came to our room without a shirt on, I'd say you got more than a glance!"

"I already told you, she had blood all over her! I had to-"

The couple continued to yell at each other and the rest of the teachers just rolled their eyes. Their morning staff meetings were usually dry and all-business, but today was practically a live soap-opera. Jean's notorious jealous streak was coming out over an injured, unconscious girl she hadn't even met yet – a new record of insanity for the good doctor. Scott, who obviously felt something for the girl, even if it was just protectiveness, was under siege from his fiancée and becoming a little pathetic in his attempts to sooth her. And then there was the girl at the center of it all, Bianca LaConte. Scott had filled them in on every detail of last night and they didn't know what to make of the situation. She came to them covered in blood, knowing things she shouldn't and rambling about hunters; it was all very odd…and suspicious.

"Enough!" Xavier cried, shaking his head at their display. The psychic took a deep, measured breath and spoke with more calm than he felt. "Ororo, please wake our guest and escort her here. We must talk to her. I'm not comfortable having her stay in the mansion, around our students, with so many serious, unanswered questions. Jean, speak to the other girls and see if you can get them to lend her some clothes. Scott, ask the kitchen staff to prepare something and have it brought here; she'll be hungry, I'm sure."

The older staff scattered and Xavier was left in his office with Remy Lebeau, a recent addition to the mansion. "And what do you think of all this, Remy?"

"Remy can't get over her askin' fo' sanctuary. What are we, a fuckin' medieval church? Lots of t'ings don't add up,_ professeur_, but Remy be willing to reserve judgment until he meet the girl. If she hot, Remy may go easy on her." Remy said with a smirk. "Or hard, depending on how she likes it."

"Ugh." the Professor groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut. "Mister Lebeau, if you're going to continue teaching young and impressionable minds, your language and-"

"Alright, Xav, Remy'll rein it in. But jus' because Remy likes you." he said with mock seriousness. "No promises about de girl, though."

"I was under the impression you had feelings for-"

"You know nothing'll come of it." he snapped, his charming indifference gone in a flash. "And not for lack of trying on my part! So, Remy'll do what he always does to get over a _femme_: get laid to clear his head. Remy knows you can't help pickin' up on certain t'ings, but this best stay between us, _mon ami_."

"Of course." Xavier murmured. After a long pause, he spoke again. "I'm sorry, Remy. I wish things were different."

Remy swallowed tightly. "Me too."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Bianca stepped under the warm, flowing water and sighed. She was completely recovered from yesterday's ordeal but today would bring a new one. Ororo Munroe had woken her up and a pretty awkward situation ensued. Halfway through the night, she'd regained consciousness and moved under the bed. Well, it was hardly practical to sleep on a bed and be woken up by sunlight streaming into the room! And that's how the African Amazon found Bianca, after her mass of curls poked out from under the bed skirt. And to make matters even worse, she was told the staff needed to 'speak to her'.

Bianca didn't know what to say to them, but she _needed_ to stay here. She couldn't go back to her apartment in the city; the Hunter had taken her only a few blocks from there. She'd come to Xavier's for three reasons. First was protection. She could look out for herself just fine, but she needed a place to lie low until she could gather the Vampires. That was the second reason she was here. There were two ways to disperse information throughout the Vampire community. The first was through Anatolie Petrescu. He was the oldest and best connected Vampire in the world. Unfortunately, he was in Eastern Europe at the moment. The second was through encrypted websites and untraceable email accounts. Xavier's state-of-the-art computer lab would do nicely.

And third…she was here to meet her family. Her entire line, which had once consisted of dozens in a generation, had narrowed down to one. It was her only connection to mortality and she treasured it. Generally, her policy was to observe and protect her descendents from afar, but she had failed this one. That kind of negligence was unforgivable and she intended to make it up in person.

Shaking off her distracting thoughts, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. Someone had put piles of clothes on her bed while she was in the bathroom; they weren't really her style – and there seemed to be an unusual amount of yellow – but at least there was a hoodie. Bianca dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a purple v-neck t-shirt. They were both a little small on her; she was petite at 5'4" but curvy. Beggars couldn't be choosers, though, so she threw on the gray hoodie and moved out the door.

"I was just about to come get you." Ororo said pleasantly.

Bianca gave a strained smile, not really knowing what to say. "Lead on, I guess."

Ororo smiled kindly back, hoping to get the girl to open up. There was something strange about her and not just because she slept under the bed. Something about her seemed off, but Ororo couldn't put a finger on what. Then again, who could claim normality under this roof? They walked through the halls together, Ororo swaying like a graceful willow with each step and Bianca moving sensually, her hands clasped behind her back. Ororo filled the silence by explaining the facets and programs in the school.

"If you're interested, we could enroll you in classes." Ororo offered.

The Vampire passed her hand over her mouth to hide an amused smile. "My education is quite extensive. Thank you anyway."

"Oh?" Ororo asked politely. "What is your field of study?"

A sly smirk came over Bianca's face; this was the perfect opening. "Actually, I'm very skilled with computers. It is a matter of some concern for me, though. The industry changes so quickly. New software, micro-technology and programming methods are developed constantly. If I fall behind, it can be difficult to catch up."

"You're in luck, then! We have a very advanced computer lab!" Ororo said excitedly. She was happy to finally get more than one-word answers from their guest. "I'm sure the professor will grant you access after you meet with him. I can even introduce you to our resident computer wiz, Kitty Pryde!"

Bianca passed near a large bay window and cringed at the light. She pulled her sleeves past her hands and the edges of her hood over her cheeks. "That's very kind of you." Bianca said distractedly. It was the best non-committal response she could think of. Meeting some mortal computer nerd was not high on her list of priorities.

Ororo noticed her evasiveness and decided to back off. The girl was a tad socially awkward, but a few weeks in the mansion would cure her of that. The two continued on in silence and finally reached Xavier's office.

"Ah, Miss LaConte, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Xavier greeted warmly, holding his suspicions at bay.

"Likewise, Professor, and thank you for your hospitality thus far. It has been most appreciated, especially considering the circumstances of my arrival." Bianca said formally. She took a seat in the semi-circle around the professor and looked at the rest of the staff as Xavier introduced them. There was the man from last night, Scott, who'd helped her and cared for her. Her lips quirked a gentle smile in his direction, which he returned. A red-headed woman flared her nostrils at the exchange; this must be the fiancée he talked about last night. Ororo took in all these interactions with idle curiosity, a slight tilt to her head. And there was another man, with demon eyes. They were unusual and beautiful in their own way, but there was no mistaking the lust behind them. Remy looked her up and down hungrily; her lip curled in distaste. _Insolent pup_.

"Well!" the Professor clapped his hands. "Now that the introductions are out of the way, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

"Not much to tell." she shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure there's more to you than your name and the fact that you're in trouble." Jean insisted. "Because that's all we know at this point."

"I'm 19." Bianca offered, as though that should satisfy them.

"That's it?" Jean demanded.

"What more do you want?" she asked, baffled.

"What about your background? Your interests? Your mut-" Scott asked.

"Whoa! Let me stop you there!" Bianca held her hands up. "Look, I've been on the run for a while. Moving around, flying under the radar, paranoia: these things have been very good to me! Forgive me if I'm not eager to share information about myself, but complacency is what got me into this mess."

"By 'mess', you mean your assault?" Xavier asked.

"Exactly. I got careless and it nearly got me killed. Trust can have the same consequence."

"Then you understand our dilemma." Xavier retorted. "If we allow you to stay, knowing nothing about you or the danger you're in, then we are putting our students at risk. That is unacceptable."

She huffed and crossed her arms, but reluctantly agreed. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"How you heard about us be a good place to start." Remy said.

"I already told Scott last night." Bianca explained.

"Ah, yes. Does this alumnus have a name?" Xavier asked.

Bianca shifted uncomfortably in her seat, but spoke with firm finality. "I don't want to get anyone in trouble."

"What can you tell us about the attack, then?" Ororo asked gently.

"That the consequences won't follow me to this school and that I'm fine." she said evenly. As she heard the harsh gusts of breath from Remy's nostrils and the grinding of Jean's teeth, the absurd desire to giggle rose in her chest, but she squelched it. Guilt also nagged at her, but she pushed that aside as well. She knew they were irritated with her non-answer answers, but it couldn't be helped. They would be in serious danger if they knew anything about her; even the smallest grain of truth would have severe consequences. Her guilt over a few lies would be nothing compared to the guilt of getting them all killed.

"Is there anything you _can_ tell us?" Remy demanded harshly.

Bianca looked around the room and saw either suspicion, frustration or both on every face. Living life on the fly was a necessity for her, so she created a new, shorter past for Bianca LaConte. She told them her mutation had manifested publically in her hometown and that anti-mutant fanatics had been chasing her ever since. For good measure, tears pooled in her eyes and her chin wobbled pathetically. Ororo's face shone with pity and Bianca cringed. She was a pat on the back away from scrapping this whole endeavor. Most major cities had Vampire gathering spots and that was looking pretty good about now. But the temptation of seeing her descendant was too great. She was already here, within the same walls; she'd even caught whiffs earlier this morning. There was no way she could leave now.

Bianca was in the middle of a heart-rending description of her time on the streets as a mutant runaway when Remy burst out. "Oh, come on, cut de bullshit! You a liar; it's written all over yo' face! _Professeur_, this _femme_ be trouble! Somet'ing ain't right wit' her!"

"Remy!" Ororo warned through clenched teeth, shooting an apologetic look to Bianca.

"How do we even know she a mutant? She could be wit' de FOH or de government, comin' to infiltrate us." Remy's eyes darted around the room, desperately looking for support and finding none. He skidded to Xavier's side and his stare bore into the older man's eyes. "_Professeur_, Remy knows he ain't de best teacher or role model, but nobody can spot a liar better den Gambit. Please! You gotta believe me, _homme_."

Much as he was messing up her story, Bianca couldn't help but grudgingly respect him. She had more experience with deception than they could imagine, but this…_infant_, had nearly derailed her entire story. No matter, though; it was easily remedied.

Bianca strolled casually to Xavier's desk and grabbed an old-fashioned letter opener. Making eye contact with Remy, she pulled up one sleeve and slashed a deep cut in her forearm. There were gasps and flinches around the room, but everyone's eyes widened as the wound healed before two drops of blood could fall.

"Oh! What was that?" Bianca asked smugly. "Why, I think it was a mutation!"

"Doesn't mean you ain't workin' for de bad guys." Remy said stubbornly. Neither noticed the other teachers frozen in place, staring at Bianca's forearm.

Her playful, snide demeanor fell away and she became a serious, cold woman once again. "Back off, Cajun. I've done a lot of terrible things to survive, but selling out my own kind is where I draw the line. I would rather die than betray my community. Now, do I get to stay at your school? Or will you be subjecting me to more hostile inquisitions?"

Her last question was directed at Xavier and he shook out of his reverie. "My staff and I must discuss a few things, but for now, you are welcome to explore the mansion."

"Thank you, Professor Xavier. Let me know when you've reached a decision." Bianca said, pinning Remy with a scathing glance as she swept from the room.

There was a moment of shocked silence before Jean spoke dazedly. "Did you see that? I mean, it was just like…"

The older staff all nodded while Remy ignored them, still glaring at the door. Ororo finished Jean's thought in a whisper, "Logan."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Read and Review, send the love my way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: not mine, never was or will be…unfortunately.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What's de big deal?" Remy asked. "So what if she has de same mutation as dis Logan guy? Who cares? Lots of mutants have similar gifts! Elemental mutations, extra sensory perceptions, and matter manipulation powers are common in a lot of people."

"If we were looking at two mutants who could control fire, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Xavier admitted. "But these two have unheard-of regenerative abilities."

"You have to understand, Remy." Jean jumped in. "Logan is an anomaly even among mutants. Healing mutations are rare as it is, but his is extremely rapid and extensive. He can come back from almost anything! Once, he stabbed himself in the heart and was fighting like a champ two minutes later! The man has even been shot in the head before. His age is indeterminate; for all intents and purposes, he's practically immortal. That is completely counter-productive to evolution and now we have a second case of the same thing! This is a big deal, Remy. This is a huge deal."

"You know," Ororo started, thinking out loud. "Two people with rare, identical and advanced mutations may not be coincidental but connected. Perhaps they have an ancestor in common?" she guessed, raising a shoulder delicately. All the sudden, she gasped and put a hand to her lips. "Dear Goddess in Heaven, she could even be his daughter! After all, a great deal of his memory is missing and mutations are passed through the Y chromosome. Even her age fits! Professor, I think we should call him down from Canada immediately! He's searching for his past and Bianca LaConte could be a solid lead."

"You make some intriguing points, Ororo. And it could have benefits both ways." the Professor remarked. "Logan may gain insight into his past and identify with someone similar to himself, but he may also be able to get close to Bianca. Remy's concerns prompted me to concentrate on her and I'm forced to agree with him. She is hiding something."

"HA!" Remy shouted triumphantly. "Remy told you she was no good! We should toss that _femme_ on her hot little ass right now! And seriously, that story she fed us about her past? That be the most unimaginative, generic lie Remy's ever heard. Honestly, she think we stupid enough to buy that? Puh-lease. Better lies stream out o' my dick when I piss. She an amateur."

The teachers stared at him with their mouths agape, but Remy was feeling too self-satisfied to notice. His hands were folded at the back of his head and his lips were tilted in an arrogant smirk. The others shook their heads at their newest teacher and moved on from his eccentric behavior. "Anyway…" Ororo said. "What did you sense from her, Professor?"

"Nothing and that is what concerns me." he reported, clearly disturbed. "When I focused on her, I felt a quiet, black void. It was as though the air around her was being sucked into this…dead space. Still, I have spent my life observing people inside and out. I can tell that she is guarded, calculating and very smart. But she is so full of contradictions! When she greeted me, she was formal, respectful and possessed an old-school eloquence. But at other times, she seemed uncomfortable and awkward. She reminds me of Logan, in some ways. I believe if anyone can get to the bottom of her presence here, it's him. They already have a mutation in common; it could be an icebreaker."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Remy shouted. "You mean you lettin' that girl stay here, even though you know she bad news? What de hell fo'?"

"Remy." the professor sighed. "I realize you haven't met Logan yet. As a result, you may not understand this, but I feel somewhat…indebted to him. I made a promise some time ago to help him discover his past. He has helped our school and protected our students time and again, but I haven't lived up to that promise. I owe him this."

"Fuck dat! You owe your students security and dat's compromised! Xav, I'm tellin' you, no one can spot a con-man like de Gambit! She wants somet'ing from us. Remy don't know what, but dat girl give me de creeps. Dis whole t'ing has 'clusterfuck' written all over it."

"Your instincts are particularly sharp." Xavier conceded. "Bianca may stay here, but we'll take the appropriate precautions. Scott, why don't you check out her story. And just in case, we'll lock down the sub-levels and keep tabs on her until Logan arrives."

"Fine." Remy grumbled. He might have been tempted to seduce the petite beauty, if she wasn't setting off every alarm in his head. She reminded him of the Assassins back home. He'd met the Guild patriarch once; that man moved like sudden death on two feet and so did Bianca. She carried herself like a predator and she looked at others as though sizing them up. Every fiber of his being, every bone in his body knew she was trouble.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bianca slinked through the mansion halls after leaving Xavier's office. Admittedly, it could have gone better. She didn't interact with mortals if she could avoid it and obviously her social skills had suffered as a result. She could sense their guards rising and now the benefits of staying at the mansion could be lost to her. The security of her community depended on her getting the word out about this threat and she needed the mansion's resources to do that.

For the first time in a long time, she was worried about the future of her people. The Vampires had always watched the Hunters vigilantly, but more out of preemptive measures than actual fear. After all, they were mortals wading through centuries of myth and propaganda; what harm could they possibly do when they believed wooden stakes, garlic and holy water were dangerous to Vampires? But something had obviously changed. They'd progressed from being an annoyance to a threat. Here, she could warn her people without putting herself in danger or tipping the Hunters off to the leak in their organization.

Her thoughts and anxiety over the Hunters clouded her normally sharp senses and she knocked someone to the ground as she rounded the corner.

"Oof!" Rogue grunted as she hit the floor. Bianca offered her hand and pulled the other girl up in one smooth motion.

"Sorry about th-" Bianca cut off and the breath left her body in one great _whoosh_. All she could do was stare. It was Marie. _Her _Marie, her last descendent. Bianca's mind went totally blank, but her senses kicked into overdrive. The sound of her breathing, the smells wafting from her body and the beautiful vision that was _her_ consumed the Vampire. She even committed the steady, rushing rhythm of her pumping blood to memory. Every Hunter in the world could be standing right behind her and she wouldn't notice or care, not when her baby girl was within arms length.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Rogue said, rubbing her sore bottom and oblivious to Bianca's internal turmoil. "It happens all the- Hey! You're the new girl, right?"

"Uh…I-um." Bianca couldn't seem to focus long enough to speak. "Yeah."

"Dr. Grey came around earlier and told us about you. I have to say, you do my jeans more justice than I ever could! I'm Rogue, by the way." she said, keeping her gloved hands behind her back.

"Bianca."

"Welcome to Mutant High, sugar. I was just going down for a snack. Wanna come?" Rogue offered with a warm smile. It usually took her a while to warm up to someone, but there was something about the new girl that put her at ease.

"Sure." The Vampire muttered, still transfixed. Rogue examined the Italian beauty's frozen face and her jade-green eyes narrowed.

"Do I…know you?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

"No!" Bianca denied quickly. She'd always been careful when visiting Marie, but once, she'd slipped up. Her father, Owen, had died when she was eight and his death left Marie as the last. Bianca went to his funeral and mourned him deeply; he was a good man. She'd stayed under the shade of an elm tree near his grave as the priest spoke, but Marie's curious gaze sought her out anyway. The more those sad, childish eyes met hers, the weaker her resolve became. In the end, she'd broken her self-imposed rules and actually spoken to Marie. She'd lived long enough to know that the past always catches up with you, and here it was, coming back to haunt her.

"I could swear I know you." Rogue insisted, shaking a finger at her.

"One of those faces, you know." Bianca gave a nervous smile and shrugged helplessly. "Sooo…kitchen?"

Rogue held onto her skepticism a moment longer before snorting lightly and shaking her head. She started to lead Bianca down the hall. "Yeah, I'm starvin'. What about you? I don't want to pry, but it sounds like whatever happened to you last night was pretty terrible. You could probably eat a horse about now."

"No, I'm okay." They entered the bright kitchen and Rogue grabbed an apple, a muffin and some juice. She plopped down at table; Bianca followed her lead, putting her hood up and stuffing her hands in her pockets before sitting with her back to the window.

"You sure?" Rogue asked, offering the muffin.

"Yeah, I had a big meal last night." The two sat in silence, but strangely enough, it was comfortable. Though only a chromosome or two connected them, it was almost as if their bodies recognized the other as kin. Bianca knew the feeling well, having experienced it with countless descendents. But Rogue was stunned by the heavy pull toward the other girl.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Rogue commented, shoving the weird feeling aside.

Bianca grimaced. "Noticed that, did you?"

"Oh! It's not a bad thing!" Rogue assured her. "It's actually kinda nice. Everyone here fills the silence, but never really says anythin', you know? You remind me of my friend Logan. He only talks when he's got somethin' to say. Otherwise, he's the strong, silent type."

"You admire him." Bianca stated plainly.

Rogue sighed. "Yeah, I do. I had this stupid schoolgirl crush on him for the longest time, but now there's someone else…sort of. But Logan's my best friend. More than that, he's my family. He's up in Canada right now and it's pretty tough without him. Maybe you'll meet him sometime; I bet you two'd really get along."

"Perhaps." Bianca replied, not making any promises.

"Rogue!" A surprised shout came from the kitchen doorway. Rogue and Bianca turned toward the sound and saw Remy looking at them with shock.

He'd come to find Bianca; the last thing he expected was to find Rogue and Bianca chatting like old friends. That didn't sit well with him at all and he frowned in their direction.

"Remy." Rogue breathed. They were locked in a stale-mate stare, both with longing and anguish on their faces. Rogue's mouth opened and closed without sound before her lips came together in a flat line. She shook her head and turned away from his pleading eyes, whispering. "Did you need something?"

Remy's head hung in disappointment, looking so unlike the cocky, danger-loving Cajun. Bianca swung her gaze between two, her eyes narrowed. "Remy just-you know, it-its not'ing. LaConte, Scott wants to talk to ya." His voice hardened before turning back to the door and walking out of the kitchen. Rogue let out a shaky breath.

"What was that all about?" Bianca asked, though she had a pretty good idea.

"Let me go with the usual dodge and just say it's complicated." Rogue sighed. "You better go, sugar, Scott's waitin' for ya."

Bianca looked into Marie's eyes for an eternal moment and spoke softly. "It was so nice to meet you, Marie. Really."

"Y-yeah. You too." she muttered, feeling that magnetic draw again. It was only after Bianca left the kitchen that Rogue realized the she'd called her Marie.

Bianca moved quickly, forcing her feet to leave Marie's side. For all the irritation, disgust and boredom she generally felt for mortals, her family kept her from complete contempt and even reminded her of her long-ago mortality. She was eternally grateful for the gift of Second Life, but equally grateful that she had an anchor. Watching her descendants participate in the cycle of mortality was humbling and beautiful in its own way; it kept her from the arrogance and self-assured superiority that came with immortality.

Between her recent stay at the mansion and her previous break-ins, she knew the path to Xavier's office by heart. Moving through the dark and stately halls, she finally arrived back and knocked. Scott answered the door and Bianca smiled gently. She liked Scott; he reminded her of her eldest son. He had been a stickler for the rules too and somewhat anal, but Giovanni was honorable, loyal and big-hearted. Scott was the same way. Many would see him as uptight, but she saw him as deliberate and driven by his sense of duty, a quality she understood and respected.

"Oh good, you're here. I wanted to talk to you." Scott said solemnly, letting her pass.

"Have you made a decision already?" she asked, taking a seat and watching Scott do the same.

"Not yet. We've decided to wait for another, um…teacher of ours to return from Canada."

"Logan?" At his questioning look, she continued. "I met Mar- I mean, Rogue earlier. She told me about him. But…this isn't so complicated that you need an outside opinion, is it?"

"Actually, it kind of is." he admitted. "You and he share an identical mutation."

Bianca perked up and paid much closer attention. It was possible that this teacher was a true mutant who just happened to heal quickly. On the other hand, he could be a fellow Vampire living among mortals. If that was the case, she was eager to meet him as well. Having help on this project would be invaluable.

"What's he like?" she asked, keeping the curiosity out of her tone.

"Well…he's the biggest asshole you'll ever meet." Scott summed up.

Bianca gave an airy laugh and patted Scott gently on the cheek. "Don't be so quick to judge, Scott. Everyone has a reason for acting like they do."

He drew back and looked at her critically. He was starting to see what Remy and the Professor were talking about. Bianca was only 19, but she was acting almost maternal with someone fifteen years older than her. She acted so natural while doing it, but her behavior was definitely strange.

"Bianca, I have to ask…is there anything you want to tell me? About your past, I mean? The truth this time."

She went very still. "I already told you the truth."

He gave a long sigh. "This is why we haven't made a decision yet. No one believes you! You say you were chased from your home by anti-mutant protesters, but you don't seem the least bit upset over it and no anti-mutant activity has registered lately. You're nineteen, but you don't act it. You were attacked last night and practically dead on your feet, but you're 100 percent better today, even psychologically. Are you seeing the same holes we are?" he asked, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"They aren't holes, Scott!" she argued. "I simply operate differently. Just because I'm not a sniveling mess doesn't mean I'm lying."

"But it works the other way, too Bianca! Just because you function differently doesn't mean you're telling the truth! I believe you're unique. I just want to understand _how_."

Bianca clenched her jaw. They were at an impasse. He wouldn't let this go and she wouldn't – couldn't tell the truth. "I've said all I have to say, Scott. Take it or leave it."

"Fine." he ground out. "I guess there's nothing to do but wait for Logan."

Mentally, she snorted. She wasn't waiting for this 'Logan' character, Vampire or not. She'd been a fool to put her trust in the judgment of mortals. For Marie's sake, she'd wanted to maintain a good relationship with the school but Xavier's permission to use the computer lab would take too long, if it came at all. It felt like the walls of Xavier's were closing in on her. Time for Plan B. She'd have to break into the lab, send her information to the Vampires and then leave. There were other, less troublesome places to lie low. As for Marie…well, she'd spoken with her twice now. That was more than she did with most of her descendants. It would have to do.

Bianca couldn't put this off any longer. Tonight; she'd do it tonight.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Read and Review, my lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine, except Bianca LaConte.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The night air was cool and still as Bianca crept through the dark mansion. She was built for the night and blended with it effortlessly. Ororo was on guard duty tonight, but Bianca had already passed her and was out of danger. The computer lab was on lock-down, past the classrooms but before the library. She'd noticed a security keypad in passing, but all technology had bypasses. One only needed the skill to work the system.

As she approached the power-operated doors, a light smile came on her face. The keypad was elementary, at best; it was a glorified padlock and mostly for show. All the real technological investments had gone to the schools' lower levels. This lock was designed to protect the sophisticated equipment against accidental soda spills and porn searches. Wedging her fingers under the panel, she concentrated her strength and pulled until it unhinged. Bypassing the system was as easy as shorting out the circuitry. A moment later, she was in; piece of cake.

The entire room was alight in a soft blue glow and the humming of the machines buzzed all around. It was a computer geek's wet-dream and it even impressed her, but she didn't dwell. Bianca took a seat at one of the terminals and circumvented the log-on protocols. Contrary to popular Vampire imagery, her kind did not walk around modern cities still dressed in period clothes and loyal to 'old world' ways. Her race was highly adaptable and had the advantage of living through all the stages of computer development. Their knowledge had grown with the industry and most Vampires were on par with government-level hackers. Luckily for governments and corporations everywhere, while a few Vampires delighted in wreaking cyber-havoc, most stayed out of human affairs and only used the technology for security and communication purposes.

Bianca was zoned in and completely focused on her goal. Her fingers literally flew across the keyboard as she accessed the sites and cleverly hidden email accounts utilized by her people. It wasn't as easy as writing a single email and sending it to multiple addresses. First, she had to set up several temporary dummy addresses for herself as untraceable mediums. Then the message had to be encrypted, filtered through clean sites, and sent through one of her new accounts to the addresses of Vampires around the world. The process was thorough, clean, exhausting, and absolutely necessary.

As a predator, she'd come to trust her instincts and right now, they were screaming in protest. The Hunter wasn't bluffing. In fact, he was practically gloating about their new weapon/tracking device. And if they really did know the truth, the One Secret, well…the slaughter would be much easier for them. All that had kept the Hunters at bay was fear: fear of being Turned, fear of being drained, and fear of corrupting their spiritual purity with the stain of a Vampire's demonic soul. But the truth always meant escape from ignorance. The end of their ignorance would mean the end of their fear - maybe even the end of the Vampire race.

That was unacceptable. So she kept working.

Unfortunately for Bianca, she wasn't the only one sneaking around past curfew. Kitty Pryde tiptoed through the silent halls, dressed only in her flannel pajama pants and a thin tank-top. She always snuck out when Ororo was on duty. Jean could sense her presence, Remy was a freaking ninja in the dark and Scott was paranoid enough to hear a pin drop anywhere in the mansion. Ororo was much less strict. She wandered aimlessly and often took tea-breaks in the kitchen. During class, Kitty had to work on papers and research, but she had a raw talent for computers and hated to waste it. On nights like this, she liked to do a little high-profile hacking. Some government agencies had developed mutant taskforces, although anti-mutant was a more accurate term. Their goal wasn't to stop discrimination against mutants or protect them from harassment, but protect humans from the big, scary mutants. She kept tabs on them and notified the Professor when any innocent mutants were in danger. It was her way of contributing to the X-men.

Kitty approached the steel doors, but froze when she saw the destroyed keypad. Someone had broken in. Her heart pounded in her chest but, in true X-men fashion, she decided to investigate despite her terror. With extra-careful steps, she Phased her body and slowly eased her torso through the doors. Inside was the new girl. Rogue had met her, but no one else had even learned her name. Kitty watched in awe as the girl's fingertips raced, typing countless keystrokes per second. Screens blinked in and out of existence on the monitor faster than Kitty could process. Whoever she was, this girl was a pro. If the bitch wasn't breaking into Xavier's computer system, Kitty would love to pick her brain.

Bianca felt a familiar tingle at the back of her neck, one she'd come to rely on. She was being watched. Being prey was unfamiliar and uncomfortable for her; her hands stalled on the keyboard and she turned in a flash only to see…nothing. She shook her head, getting back to work. Tapping into the global community always put her on edge. She didn't want to be responsible for its exposure by being caught and it tended to make her paranoid.

All of a sudden, Kitty heard the typing stop and she didn't wait around to be caught. She Phased back through the door and ran for all she was worth, adrenaline flooding her system. She had to find help. The lower levels were on an entirely different server than the school's computers, but the proximity to the X-men databanks could make a hack much easier. Her mind was frazzled, but apparently her body knew just what to do. One minute she was running blindly through the halls and the next, she found herself outside Jean and Scott's bedroom.

_JEAN! _Kitty cried in her mind. _Wake up! Please, I need your help! I'm outside your room._

She gave a silent cry of relief when she heard movement in the room.

"Kitty!" Jean whispered urgently, stepping out of her room and closing the door silently. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Someone broke into the computer lab! It's that new girl! I think she's trying to hack the X-men mainframe!" Kitty blurted, talking ninety to nothing.

"You're sure?" Jean asked, gripping Kitty's shoulders painfully.

"Positive! And this girl is a freaking wizard on a PC! If she's hacking us, she'll get what she's looking for and fast. You gotta hurry, Jean!"

"Wake the teachers and have them meet me down there! Go!" Jean shouted, already running down the hall. As she bolted through the winding hallways, her mind was screaming at her. She should have paid more attention to Remy's instincts. He wasn't her favorite person, but he could smell a crime in progress from miles away and he'd warned them. But she was too busy marveling at the girl's mutation and now their cause and students might be compromised.

As Jean turned the corner to the school wing, she slowed her pace. She took a deep breath in front of the computer lab and raised her right arm, palm out. A familiar pressure pushed in her mind and the steel groaned as her telekinesis pried the doors apart. Bianca turned at the sound and saw a furious, frazzled Jean Grey staring her down. She tried to speed out of there, but even the simplest movement felt like wadding through tar. Jean's concentration was focused solely on her and she was completely immobilized. With a flick of her wrist, Jean plucked the frozen girl from her seat and brought her closer. She hung stiffly in mid-air only two feet from the livid doctor.

"Care to explain, Miss LaConte?" Jean seethed.

"Oh, you know, I just wanted to update my facebook status." Bianca said snidely, rolling her eyes.

"Don't get smart with me, young lady." Jean snapped. "What were you doing on the computer? Were you hacking us? Answer me!"

"Don't get short with _me_, young lady!" Bianca retorted. "I wasn't hacking anything!"

"You broke into our lab at two in the morning! You weren't just surfing youtube!" Jean shouted. As she ranted, the rest of the teachers, blurry-eyed and rumpled, rounded the corner with Kitty.

"Hey!" Bianca yelled to the newcomers. "Call off your mad scientist! I thought mutants didn't use their powers on each other!" The second she escaped the rabid doctor's hold, she was running out of here full-speed ahead. She'd finished her work before Jean had crashed the party, so there was no reason to stay anymore.

"Professor, we have to hold her!" Kitty cried. "Who knows what kind of information she skimmed off our system! If we let her go, she could leak it to the government or the FOH or Magneto o-or…God knows who else!"

Xavier rolled over to the two women, clearly upset. "Miss LaConte, two people I respect greatly have brought grave accusations against you. I cannot ignore them, despite the ethics conflict it presents me with. This is a serious breach of security." His eyes fell shut in regret, dreading what he must do. It was a fine line he was walking, between the rights of an individual and the safety of his students and colleagues. Both were important, but he would die to protect his mutant family. He opened his eyes and they never left Bianca as he gave instructions. "Jean, move Bianca into my office and keep her under telekinetic restraint. Kitty, reconstruct her computer activity and report your findings. Ororo, wake the Junior X-men and have them join us. One of their own discovered this threat – excellent job, by the way, Kitty – they can observe the investigation. Remy, Scott, follow me."

The men moved down the hallway to the Professor's office. They opened the door to find Jean and Bianca in an intense staring contest. Neither woman was speaking, but the tension between them was palpable. Bianca's jaw was clenched shut, almost to the breaking point. She wasn't as far gone as some of her brothers and sisters, but the powers she possessed had given her some feelings of invulnerability. It made captivity intolerable! She felt weak and powerless and exposed; stripped of what made her…her. The Hunter was nothing compared to this. All her abilities were useless if she couldn't move! She was at their mercy.

Obviously, she knew they wouldn't torture or kill her like the Hunters would, but she needed to get out of here. Now that she'd notified the Vampires, the real work would begin. They still had to find the damn thing to eliminate the threat.

"You have no right to hold me." she said tightly. "Yes, I used your computers, but I didn't hack your X-men systems!"

"The fact that you know about them is enough to raise concern." the Professor argued. "Who are you?"

Jean's power didn't allow for a lot of movement, but Bianca managed to crane her neck toward Xavier. She sneered and her hooded, dark eyes narrowed. "You have no idea who you're dealing with, Charles. I am a legend, a myth, a shadow, take your fucking pick. But rest assured, I would never harm this institution, your students or your cause."

"You awfully loyal to a school you ain't never been to before, _petite_." Remy said suspiciously.

Bianca looked around the room and only saw caution and distrust on every face. No matter what she said, they'd see another lie and the more she talked, the more likely she was to slip up. So, she decided to stay silent. They asked her question after question. Things like, 'Who do you work for?' 'What do you know about the X-men?' 'How did you become aware of this school?' and 'Why did you come here?' And to every question, the mutants were met with silence and stoicism. Bianca could sense their tension and frustration growing, but she wasn't worried. It wasn't as though their interrogation was going to escalate to violence.

A light tapping sounded at the door and the adults breathed a sigh of relief. They all needed a reprieve from their questioning. Ororo entered with Bobby, John, Jubilee, and Rogue in tow. Kitty brought up the rear.

"What do you have, Kitty?" Xavier asked, hopeful for a break.

"Sorry, Professor. She erased her tracks but good. There was nothing left of her cyber-trail. I thought that was impossible! I mean, there's always _something_ to go off of! But she's got some wicked genius floating around in that pretty head of hers. She could have hacked into the Pentagon or read someone's blog; there's no way to tell what she was doing." Kitty shrugged helplessly.

Bianca didn't pay any attention to the tiny girl or the conversation that followed. She was focused on Marie, who was pointedly avoiding her gaze. It nearly killed her for Marie to see her like this: captured and restrained, disgraced like some common thief.

"Bianca?" Xavier called. She came out of her reverie and turned to the Professor. "Did you hear me?"

"No. Sorry."

"Please, remain calm and stay still."

She snorted. "As if I have a choice."

He continued as if she hadn't spoken. "This breach is too serious and I must violate my personal code to see no harm comes to my students. I am sorry, Bianca." He brought his hands to either side of her head and closed his eyes. Bianca furrowed her brow in confusion; if this was his idea of an interrogation, he could learn a thing or two from the Hunters. Was this supposed to psych her out? Or maybe give him the crazy guy angle for questioning? She kept glancing around the room, checking to see if anyone else found this as odd as she did. Apparently they did, but they were all looking at her weirdly, not the whack-a-doodle professor. Xavier started to shake and sweat, his concentration strained.

"Am I missing something here?" Bianca asked, completely baffled.

They ignored her.

"Anything?" Jean asked expectantly.

"No." the Professor panted.

"Let me try." Jean insisted. Bianca watched as she repeated the same weird ritual. Her hands came up, she shook, she sweated and then her arms fell limp. She was breathing like she'd just run a marathon and shook her head weakly at the rest of the room.

"Uh-huh…" Bianca said slowly. It was looking more and more like she was in a room full of crazies. "Someone care to explain?"

"Actually, we should be asking you that." Scott said warily.

"And I might answer, if I knew what the hell was going on."

A small voice came from the corner of the room. "I c-" Marie cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I can try."

"Rogue, you don't have to." Xavier said gently. "We can find another way."

"This is my home." she said, her voice gaining strength. "If I can help, I want to."

The Professor sighed. "Very well."

Rogue kneeled in front of the Bianca's chair. She'd really liked her yesterday and felt comfortable around her; that kind of connection hadn't happened to her since Logan. Could her judgment really have been so wrong? Apparently so. Everyone thought Bianca had hacked the X-systems and the girl had somehow withstood the psychic invasion of both the Professor and Jean. But, as terrible as it was, she'd never come across anything that could escape her pull; she'd get the truth, one way or another. Her right hand shook as she brought it up to the other girl's face.

"I'm so sorry." Rogue choked out.

Bianca's whole face lightened and she smiled gently. Just being close to Marie made her soul feel whole again. "Don't worry, _mia amata ragazza_ (my beloved girl). You won't hurt me."

Rogue's breath came in shaky bursts. "I don't want to, Bianca. I swear, I don't. But it just…happens."

She leaned toward Marie as much as her invisible restraints would allow, desperate for contact. "Do what you must, Marie. I will be okay, I promise. Go on, _amore_. Just do it."

A look of total anguish came over Rogue's face, but she brought her unsteady hand to Bianca's cheek. Her fingertips skimmed over the Vampire's cool, smooth skin and their eyes closed: Bianca's in total peace and Rogue's in grim anticipation. But nothing happened to Bianca. Her veins didn't surface, she didn't convulse and Rogue didn't lose herself in the other girl's memories.

Rogue came out of it first, driven by shock. "H-how?"

"You can touch me and you will never hurt me." Bianca assured her fiercely. "Please, Marie, don't ever be afraid of me."

"I don't understand! Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Rogue cried.

"I can't explain it. But know that you're never alone. You will always, _always_ have me."

"But who are you?" she shouted desperately.

"I am…" Bianca was near tears. She wanted to tell her everything; she was practically shaking with the need to explain, but that could only end badly. At best, Marie would be disgusted with what she really was. At worst, her carelessness would get them both killed. Bianca whimpered and hung her head. "I am sorry."

For a moment, no one spoke. Marie was staring at Bianca as though she'd offered the meaning of life and then taken it away; her face was crushed and desperate and confused all at the same moment. Bianca couldn't bear to look at her. The adults were observing closely in hopes of getting answers. Unfortunately, all they were getting was more questions. And the kids were totally confused. The silence gained a weight of its own and started to suffocate them all; Jubilee was the first to crack.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"That's what I'd like to know." A gruff voice said from the doorway. Logan came into the office and took a good look around. "You call me down from Canada, where the fighters are tough and the beer is strong, and this is the party I get?" he asked dryly.

"Welcome home." Ororo greeted perfunctorily, still staring at the girls.

"Yeah, thanks Stormy but I drove through the night to get here. What the hell's so urgent?"

"She is." Remy said, pointing to Bianca.

Logan pushed off from his casual lean on the wall and circled her. She must have really pissed off the Boss Man; Xavier didn't have a violent bone in his body, yet here she was, stuck in a chair. Logan kneeled down in front of her by Marie and stroked the kid's hair, forgetting about the mystery woman for a second. "Hey, kid. How ya been?"

"I've been…weird." she responded absently, still staring at Bianca. He followed her gaze and focused on the other girl.

"What's your name, honey?" Logan asked.

"Bianca. What's yours, dumpling?" she shot back.

He snorted; he loved a girl with spunk. The fact that she was gorgeous didn't hurt either. "Lo-" He cut off, sniffing the air. There was a smell in the room, one he'd never encountered before. It was hard to describe. The best he could say was that it smelled like home. And death. Not rotting or decay, nothing offensive to his nose, but something intangible. Like when a smell is connected to a feeling. But this smell gave him a sense of belonging – how death factored into that, he didn't know. But he _did_ know it was coming from the girl and that it was almost…familiar.

"You smell different." he said, all humor gone.

"Logan!" Ororo exclaimed, her shaking head falling into her hand. She was mortified by his behavior.

Bianca leaned in and sniffed him as well. She drew back, her face stony and serious once more. "So do you. Who are you?" she sniffed him again and flinched sharply. "And why do you smell like metal?"

"Cause of this." Logan growled, unsheathing his claws in front of her face. She didn't flinch or gasp, but raised a sardonic eyebrow as if asking 'should I be impressed'. Meeting his feral eyes with her own calculating ones, she gave a heated smirk and darted her tongue over her lips. Truth be told, she'd always preferred dark, dangerous men and this guy was practically made-to-order. There was no denying that he was sinfully attractive and she decided in that moment that she wanted him. Sliding her tongue out, she licked slowly up the sharp edge of one of his claws and left blood in her wake before kissing the tip lightly. Every eye was locked on her performance and jaws dropped in shock. Most of the guys in the room shifted in their seats and coughed uncomfortably. Logan's claws retracted slowly, almost unconsciously and his Adam's apple bobbed.

"What's your name?" she purred, her eyes at half-mast.

"Logan." he murmured, totally captivated. Only a moment later, he seemed to snap out of it and his voice hardened. "Or Wolverine if you piss me off."

Bianca grinned wickedly. She loved the mating dance of the Vampire - so full of challenge and dominance. Logan seemed to be a master of the game and they could definitely have some fun. She growled lightly in the back of her throat – how delightful.

"Well, _Wolverine_." she said lowly, kissing in between his knuckles and quirking an eyebrow. "Let the games begin."

At her words, Logan bared his teeth in a predator's smile and a low rumble escaped his lips. Some primal, animal part of him knew exactly what she meant – the chase, the hunt, the challenge was on. He ran his fingers through her dark curls and fisted her hair in his large hand. He pulled lightly, arching her neck slowly. The thrill of primitive seduction consumed them both, leaving them unaware of their large, dumb-struck audience. Logan locked his eyes on hers, silently demanding that she acknowledge his power over her. She nearly moaned at the heated look, but stared defiantly back. He tilted her head further and nipped at her pulse-point, grazing it with his teeth. Her breath came heavier and for a moment, her eyes flashed light blue.

"Jesus, Logan, stop! We think she's your daughter!" Jean regained her voice, desperate to see this sick seduction stop.

"WHAT?" Logan screamed as Bianca burst into hysterical laughter. Her stomach hurt, her cheeks ached and she just couldn't stop laughing. Tears started to leak out the corners of her eyes, but nothing could keep the gut-bucket, deep laughs inside. What could possibly lead them to believe that this guy was her father? It was absurd even for mortal logic!

During her bout of uproarious amusement, Logan collapsed into a chair. With his elbows braced on his knees, he cradled his head in his hands. Finding out he had a daughter and realizing he hit on his kid in the same moment caused his stomach to churn painfully.

"Are you sure?" he groaned.

"No, but we sure as shit aren't takin' any chances!" Remy scoffed.

"Y-you guys!" Bianca choked, still laughing. "Logan is absolutely NOT my father!"

"But you can't be sure." Jean argued. "Logan, the reason we called you down is because Bianca has the same mutation as you. Not just the healing factor, but the same speed and range too! It's very unlikely that we have two unrelated cases of the exact same thing. You're connected, I'm sure of it. I think we should do a paternity test."

"Yeah, sure." Logan muttered, looking a little green.

Bianca's last chuckle got stuck in her throat and she went still. Medical tests were out of the question. "Logan." she pleaded. "Don't do this."

Logan moved in front of her chair and got down on his knees. "Look, I really, _really_ hope you're not my kid because then I'd have to kill myself and I'm not sure I'm that creative. But if you are, we both need to know about it."

His face was only inches from hers and she studied him – really studied him, looking past her attraction. She couldn't shake this weird feeling she got from him. "I know you." she murmured, searching his face. "I know I know you."

"Holy fuck." he rasped, his eyes wide. "She knows me. Shit, I have a kid. Oh, fuck me, I have a god-damned kid!"

"Your face. Your scent." Bianca continued to mutter. "It's so familiar."

"Chuck, do you think death by fire would do it?" Logan panicked. "Or maybe I could jump into a jet engine. Rogue, darlin', if nothin' works: please, for the love of God, drain me!" A worried Rogue grabbed Logan by the arm and guided him to the sofa. He massaged his temples and patted down his jacket pockets; he needed a smoke. Grabbing a cigar from his inside pocket, Logan jammed it into his mouth and Bianca's eyes doubled in size.

"I _do_ know you!" she shouted. "Jean, let me go! You have to let me go! I know who he is! Please!"

"Bianca, we still need answers about the comp-" Jean started.

"I won't leave, I swear. Please!" she cried desperately, her eyes never leaving Logan.

"Release her." Xavier ordered. He believed her and honestly, was too curious about this whole situation to not see it play out. Jean dropped her telekinetic restraint and for a moment, Bianca just stared at Logan. He stood up to go to her, but in a flash, found himself with a lap-full of petite brunette.

She jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. The most brilliant smile he'd ever seen lit up her face and she started kissing him all over; his cheek, his forehead, his nose, everywhere but his lips.

"I can't believe it's you!" she cried, laughing thickly with emotion. She patted his chest, gripped his shoulders and cradled his face, constantly touching him and trying to convince herself he was real. "I haven't seen you since you were a scrawny sixteen-year-old! And look at you now; you're all grown up!"

She hugged him tight and Logan looked pleadingly over her shoulder at the rest mutants. What the hell was going on?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Please Read and Review! This is my first story, I need feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Bianca." Xavier probed cautiously. "You know Logan?"

"Logan? His name's not Logan; it's James!" she laughed, positively giddy from running into two people she loved in the same day. She didn't get that kind of luck in a century and she hadn't felt as alive in that long either! "And know him? I _delivered_ the foul-mouthed little bastard! I smacked his cute little behind when he was thirty seconds old! I helped raise him, for God's sake!"

"I don't know who you think I am but you _did not_ spank my ass unless I was handcuffed to a bed in Montreal with you and your twin sister." Logan snapped, before drawing back. "Wait…that wasn't you, was it?"

Bianca ignored him and just clung to his neck. "I'm so happy you're okay, James!" But before he could blink, she hopped down from his arms and smacked him upside the head. Hard.

"Damn it!" Logan yelled, cradling his throbbing head in his hands. More than one person had to cover their mouth to hide an amused smile.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bianca screamed, slapping his chest and arms. "Your mother was worried sick! She was convinced you'd gotten your head blown off in the Civil War! I told you, I _told_ you not to volunteer for a mortal war and I was right! We never saw you again and it broke her heart, you little assho-"

"Wait! The Civil War?" Jean burst out, completely flabbergasted.

"That's exactly what I said at the time!" Bianca exclaimed, pinning Logan with an evil glare and running her mouth without checking herself. "Jamie here thought he knew better than the rest of his race! If you were injured, you could have exposed us all with that stupid little escapade! Normal kids abandon their religion or shoplift as rebellion but that wasn't enough for you, was it? No, _you_ had to go off to war like some primitive Neanderthal!" She had a lot more ranting material, but decided nothing said 'pissed off Italian' like slapping someone silly. She was so relieved to find him, but all the anger she thought had died so long ago came to the surface. "_Idiota_! _Cazzo_! _Irresponsabile figlio di puttana! _(Idiot! Dickhead! Irresponsible son of a bitch!)"

"Chuck, this girl is fucking nuts!" Logan shouted, batting her hands away.

Bianca drew back and furrowed her brow. "James, it's me! Bianca. How can you not remember me? Your mother and I were best friends! I gave you your first cigar when you were fourteen! I haven't seen you in years and you don't look the least bit happy to see me. Even when I thought James Howlett was long dead, I knew it was you; I never forgot your scent. What's going on with you?"

"Bianca, you're sure Logan is the man you know as James Howlett?" the Professor asked.

"There's no mistake, Professor." she answered. Her eyes crinkled in a soft smile as she looked up at Logan. He was her family as certainly as Marie was and now she had both of them. She ran her knuckles over his scruffy cheek. "It's been a very long time, but I would know him anywhere. This is Elizabeth's boy."

All the sudden she slapped a hand over her mouth and looked horrified. "Oh god, I tried to seduce Elizabeth's son! Oh, James…shit. I-I'm _so_ sorry. If I'd known it was you – I swear, it'll never happen again! _Merde_!" she choked out, gagging in the back of her throat.

"I don't believe you! I don't believe any of this! Prove it!" Logan demanded. "Prove that you're not some psychotic bitch and that you really do know me."

"Don't be ridiculous, James. Of course I know you." He was far from convinced. She huffed and rolled her eyes, but answered anyway. "You're allergic to silver. There. Satisfied?"

"Logan, is that true?" Rogue asked. As far as she knew, Logan didn't have any weaknesses. She turned to see him looking completely stunned with his mouth hanging open. Apparently, it was true.

"You should tell her, Logan." Xavier said gravely.

"Tell me what?" she asked. "What are they talking about, James?"

"Stop calling me that! I'm not this James guy!" Logan exploded. "And even if I was, I wouldn't remember! I only have memories for the last fifteen years and I've been Logan that whole time. You've got the wrong guy, honey."

"No memories?" she asked, drawing back. As soon as she wrapped her mind around what he was saying, her face went slack with shock. "Oh, God. You have no idea, do you? You don't remember me. You don't remember any of it! No wonder you're living with these people!"

"Hey." Logan warned. "I live with them because they're good people. And if you're gonna shit on 'em, you can get the fuck out of here."

"Ja-Logan, I have nothing against Xavier's, _believe me_, but I know you! I know your past and we have to talk! Now. Alone." she stressed.

"Anything you tell me, I'm gonna tell them, so you may as well just come out with it now." Logan said stubbornly.

"God damn it, James, this is serious!" she screamed, stomping her foot. "You may have forgotten the rules, but I assure you, they're still there! I can't tell them about your past and neither can you! Ever! You've lived these past few years believing you're something that you're not! You deserve to know who – and what – you are, but the price of that knowledge is your silence!"

"I don't trust you." he said bluntly. It cut straight to her heart and she flinched as though he'd struck her. "I want people I do trust to be here for this."

She drew her thumb and forefinger over her eyes slowly before pinching the bridge of her nose. He deserved to know. He needed to know! She couldn't stand the thought of him living another day with this oppressive ignorance. He'd forgotten her and his mother and everything he came from. It wasn't right! She knew she wouldn't be herself without the memories of her long past. Logan may never be James again, but at least he could honor that life once he knew about it! She loved James and she would love Logan too. But telling him meant telling outsiders and that was simply not an option.

"The laws of our people forbid it. They can't know." she stated unyieldingly.

"_Our_ people. What the fuck does that mean?"

She sighed heavily and decided there was only one way to end this pointless argument. Bianca led him to the corner of the room, turned her back to the mutants and pulled her hood up so that only Logan could see her face. Then she transformed for the kill. Her incisors grew with a quiet hiss and her skin became bloodless, leaving her lips ruby red in contrast. Her rich brown eyes lightened to blue and they seemed to glow. Everything sharpened; his jagged breathing and pounding heartbeat rushed her ears. Logan's scent, the smell of Vampire mixed with cigar smoke, pine trees, metal and his own musk, flooded her nostrils with intoxicating strength. She opened her mouth wide, hissing and exposing her fangs.

"Jesus Christ!" Logan screamed, scrambling away from her. The others jumped; nothing could rattle Logan, but whatever Bianca was doing sent the feral man into a panic. "What the- holy shit! Fucking hell! You're a mmphr!" Bianca slapped a hand over Logan's mouth and brought her lips to his ear. He struggled against her and clawed at her hand, but couldn't escape her impossibly strong hold.

"Logan…you care about everyone here, yes?" she whispered intently, continuing as he nodded. "If you tell them anything, you and I will be charged with treason and they will be charged as liabilities. Everyone in this room, maybe even this mansion, would die because of your careless mistake. You can never, ever tell. That's the way it has to be. Now…I'm going to let go. Don't scream and don't say anything about this."

Bianca morphed into her normal form and took her hood down. "Are you ready to hear what I have to say? Or would you rather not know?"

He nodded slowly, staring at her with frozen shock. "I'm one of you?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered shortly, before tilting her head in consideration. "Well…sort of. Look, you can ask me anything you want – in private."

"Fine. Then let's go." Logan said, following Bianca out the door. He trailed after Bianca and threw over his shoulder, "Get some sleep, guys. Ya'll look like hell. Night, kid."

The mutants were left to stew in silent curiosity.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I'm starting to get discouraged! Thanks to those who have reviewed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: well, what do you know…still not mine. Shucks.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Logan watched as Bianca stalked the length of the guest room, looking like a nervous animal prowling in its cage. She chewed on one of her thumbnails and muttered to herself, completely ignoring Logan.

"Well?" Logan demanded.

Bianca jumped slightly and glanced at him apologetically. "I'm sorry Ja- I mean, Logan. It's just…I've never had to do this before. There are very strict rules in place to transition new Vampires, but you're not exactly new and you're not exactly a Vampire. I'm not sure how to handle this."

"How the hell can someone be 'not exactly' a Vampire?" he snorted.

"That's as good a place to start as any, I suppose." she shrugged, taking a seat at the desk chair. "You're what we call a dhampir, a rarity in the Vampire world. Your abilities – the rapid healing, heightened senses, and silver allergy – are a consequence of your mother's Turning. She was in the early stages of her pregnancy with you when she became a Vampire. Our kind can't sense a baby's presence until it develops a heartbeat and as a result, well…accidents have happened. The fetus will always absorb some traits of Vampirism, but it's impossible to determine which ones. There are quite a few, after all. Luckily for you, you didn't inherit the feeding habits."

"Christ, you actually drink blood, then?" he asked, his face scrunched up in disgust.

"Yep." she said unapologetically. "Some drink exclusively from the source, others raid blood banks, but most of us do both."

"Can't you…I don't know, eat animals or something?"

She chuckled lowly, shaking her head. "Let me put it in human terms. Drinking from an animal is like having a rice-cake: it will keep you alive in a pinch, but it doesn't satisfy and you can't live off it. A blood pack is like a greasy fast-food burger. It's good, and sometimes you even have a craving for it, but it can get old. Drinking from a human…it's like eating a fine steak when it's perfectly seasoned and cooked just the way you like it: there's nothing better."

"I'm warning you now, lady, you touch _anyone_ in this mansion and I'll tear you apart." he growled.

"I would never!" Bianca gasped, completely offended. "We do what we must to survive, but we're not total monsters!"

"You kill people for food." he deadpanned. "I win."

She took a deep, forced breath and blew it out angrily. "I love you, but I forgot what an annoying little shit you can be."

Logan shifted in his seat and wouldn't meet her eyes. No one had ever said that to him before. Was he supposed to say it back? Or just ignore it? "You barely know me." he grumbled uncomfortably.

Her gaze fell to her lap and she smiled sadly. "Logan, I brought you into this world. I spent sixteen years with you, watching you grow up. There was a time when I knew every quirk of your personality: every like, every dislike, every hope and fear. It doesn't matter that you don't remember me or that you're older and go by a different name. It doesn't even matter that you're practically a stranger now. Love like that doesn't go away."

"I…um, thank you?"

Bianca snorted. "Well, at least that hasn't changed. Emotions and sentiments and rainbows and kittens were never your thing."

"Yeah, well." he said to fill the silence.

"Look, before we go any further into your past, there are some things we need to talk about. Our laws, for starters." she said sternly. "There are only two crimes in our world: treason and Rogue Behavior. Treason is talking about our community, threatening to talk about our community or otherwise endangering our secrecy. Rogue Behavior is harder to explain and doesn't really apply to you anyway. But both are punishable by death. That's why you can't tell anyone."

"Good luck, honey." he scoffed. "I've been 'killed' in every possible way, but you can't make it stick."

"It'll stick if someone cuts your head off." Bianca hissed. "And that's how executions are done. Now, shut up and pay attention; this is important. Not only will you be killed, but anyone you told or anyone we suspect you might have told will die too."

"Care to tackle that 'we're not monsters' argument again?" he sneered. "If I didn't win before, with the whole feeding off humans thing, I definitely win now! You kill anyone who gets in your way! You call it Vampire and I call it psychopath."

"Our secrecy is all we have!" she yelled furiously. "You weren't around for the pitchfork-and-torch carrying mobs! Or the Vampire Civil War, when Rogues threatened to expose us! You've never been stalked and tortured by Hunters! The second we reveal ourselves to the humans, we're on the endangered species list. I think mutants would be more tolerant, but humans kill what they don't understand. And who are you kidding, you fucking hypocrite? We do no more or less than any other society! When someone threatens our security, we threaten theirs right back."

"I think you're confusing 'threaten' with 'kill in cold blood'." he mocked.

"And the others wonder why I avoid outsiders." she muttered to herself. "We're not monsters, Logan. We don't kill children or Innocents. If anything, we do humanity an enormous favor every time we feed!"

"Oh, how's that?" he sputtered in disbelief.

"We kill your criminals, that's how! That's right: we, the monsters, clean up _your_ mess. Humanity has a lot of flaws, but none irritate me more than your so-called justice! You people have no idea how to deal with your bad guys! You're either too heavy-handed, killing Innocents along with the guilty. Or, you're too soft-hearted, letting murderers and rapists live when they deserve death. Our sense of justice may be too black-and-white for your taste, but at least we get the job done!"

"So…you guys have like a code or something?" he asked skeptically. A Vampire with morals sounded like an oxy-moron to him.

"Before the War, Rogues killed whoever they pleased without consequence. But my side was victorious and we established rules of conduct for our kind. We preserve our race by feeding, but we protect yours by feeding from the underbelly of your societies. So don't you dare call me a monster! I spent nearly two centuries fighting to protect the Innocents of your world."

"God-damn!" he whistled. "Just how old are you?"

"One would think you'd be more interested in your own age." Bianca moved to his side on the edge of her bed and took one of his large hands in hers, giving him a smile-turned-grimace that said 'brace yourself'. "You were born October 5th, 1845, Logan. That would make you 163."

"You gotta be shittin' me!" Logan burst out. At her sympathetic nod, he stared at their joined hands vacantly and shook his head. "Wow. I'm really fucking old."

Bianca chuckled. "Actually, compared to me, you're just a pup. I'll be 686 on my next birthday."

"I'm sorry, but this is just…it's so…I can't even fit this inside my head!" he shouted, stalking across the room. "I mean, what am I supposed to do with all this?"

Bianca followed him and cupped his cheek. Her voice was stern, but laced with worry. "Keep it to yourself, Logan. If something happened to this school, or God-forbid, Marie-"

"What the fuck do you know about Marie?" he snarled, jerking away from her.

"More than you do, I imagine." she smiled gently, immune to his angry outbursts. "I've watched over her since birth."

"What is she to you?"

"She is my family. Before I was Turned, I gave birth to three children. I had two sons but, I'm sad to say, their lines died out long ago. My daughter's line still exists, but Marie is the last. When she has babies, I will watch over them as well."

Logan shook his head, retaking his seat. "Sorry to be the one to tell you this, darlin', but your line ends with Marie. Her mutation won't allow for a handshake let alone…other stuff that would force me to mutilate someone. You know, if she didn't hate her skin so much, I'd almost be relieved? I heard that Cajun prick has been pantin' after her ever since he got here; if he could actually do somethin' about it, I'd have to kill him."

"I know all about her mutation." she waved dismissively. "I had a word with her whore of a mother and that pitiful excuse for a step-father after I learned of her disownment. If her father were alive, he never would have allowed it!" she fumed.

"Then you know she's not havin' kids."

Bianca gave a sly smile and a sidelong glance. "Maybe. Maybe not. I plan on looking into _thoroughly_ – once this business with the Hunters is over, that is."

At his questioning look, she explained about their long history with the Hunters, her recent capture and the threat against their people.

"What's your guess on this tracking system?" Logan asked. "Some kind of technology?"

"It's possible." she admitted. "In fact, I hope it is. All technologies have weaknesses and counter-measures."

"Well, what else could it be?"

Bianca took a deep breath and hung her head. "One of us." she said grimly. "As you already found out, there is a very distinct scent associated with Vampires. We're able to sense each other and therefore, track each other. But our race is very protective of its own! All matters are settled internally. Even the Rogues abided by that rule; they never enlisted the Hunters help in wartime."

"If it were so impossible, you wouldn't have mentioned it." he argued.

"I'm not saying it's impossible, I'm saying it's unfathomable!" she sputtered, resuming her frantic pacing. "W-who would – no one would do this! This is our community! We're not just nameless strangers who happen to have the same dietary requirements! They're our _people_, Logan. They are our eternal companions and confidantes, our Sires and our Spawn! We are all connected to each other and I cannot accept that any one of them would betray us! I-it's, I just can't-!"

Bianca worked herself into an anxious frenzy, gesturing passionately and wildly for the solidarity of the Vampires. But just the idea of betrayal was too much to take in and she was reduced to distressed, incoherent ramblings. The pacing never slowed and her breath was coming shallow and rapid.

"Hey." Logan said softly, coming in front of her in three long strides. Comforting people was better left to Ororo and the Professor, but he needed to do something. She was…he paused and struggled with his own reasoning. She was…important. Yes, that's it - important. And right now, her anguish was making him want to blame all her worries and pain on one person and then beat the shit out of that guy. Bianca laid her forehead on his hard chest and his arms came around her awkwardly. "Look, darlin', if your people are as tight as you say, then I believe ya. Okay? Don't worry, huh? We'll find this damn tracker, I'll put my claws through it, and then we can get a drink to celebrate. Whiskey-coke for me and uh…O positive serial killer for you?"

Bianca snorted against his plaid flannel shirt, then giggled lowly and finally burst into an airy laugh. She felt, more than heard, his own rumbling chuckle. Her last giggle turned into a contented sigh and she smiled up at Logan. "I've missed you."

Logan's amused smirk dropped away and he searched her eyes seriously. Holding her small frame against his body, taking in her laugh and scent, and hearing her passion for the people she so obviously loved, everything spontaneously and naturally clicked. Somewhere in his mind, he knew her. This feeling of familiarity and rightness around her – maybe he hadn't completely forgotten after all. "I think I missed you too." he murmured absentmindedly, his gaze falling to her lips and his hand coming up to cup the nape of her neck.

Logan started to close the distance between them but Bianca turned away from him, not wanting to play the game she'd started. "We should both get some sleep, Logan. You've had a long night and it's almost dawn. We'll talk more tomorrow and hopefully come up with a plan. Okay?"

He clenched his jaw, stepped back and nodded curtly. "Fine."

"Logan…" she said pleadingly, her voice cracking. After all this time of missing and mourning him, she couldn't stand the thought of him being mad at her now. But his face was stony and unyielding. "I-I can't tell you what the past 150 years have been like without you. It was empty…god, I was so horribly alone after you left. Then your mother was gone too and I wanted to die! The only thing that kept me from facing the sun was my mortal family. But if I lost you again…I'm not sure there would be enough of me left to go on. Please."

Bianca's heart broke when Logan gave no response. He wouldn't look at her and her emotional begging probably sounded pathetic to his ears. After all, what was she to him? A monstrous, forgotten girl from a past, now uncovered, that was probably best left buried. Her head hung low and she nodded brokenly, moving out of the room. She heard the bolt click into place after closing the door behind her. Tears slid from her eyes and she moved to the great bay window opposite her door. Unlatching it and spreading the panes of glass wide, she looked down on the lawn. There were good reasons to stay at Xavier's: Marie, the computers, the security. But it wasn't worth seeing Logan and the hatred he must feel for her.

She was prepared to float down to the green grass below and race away from this place, but was startled when the door opened behind her.

"We could go to your apartment." Logan said gruffly, not meeting her eyes.

"W-what?" she asked confusedly.

"Your apartment." he repeated. "You said that Hunter guy took you close to your apartment in the city. Since you escaped, they might be watchin' the place, hoping to take you again. But this time you'll be expectin' it and you'll have back-up. We might be able to turn the tables and get some information about this tracking thing. What d'ya think?"

"I think…" she looked at Logan, seeing the uneasy apology on his face. She gave a tiny, but genuine smile. "I think that's a great idea."

"Course it is!" he said, his swaggering arrogance back in full force. Bianca stifled a wide grin, knowing they were okay. "We'll hammer out the details later and I'll convince Chuck that you're not a threat. So…I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Bianca threw her arms around his neck and pecked his cheek, letting that wide smile come out. "Tomorrow."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**I realize I'm begging…but please Read and Review. Criticism, praise, whatever.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not Mine, except Bianca LaConte. Please don't use her without permission or she'll bite you.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next night, Bianca was once again walking the familiar streets of New York City. Logan was keeping tabs on her from a discreet distance and had been for the last hour. She'd kept to a five block radius around her apartment, but there was no sign of the Hunters yet. So far, she'd ducked into a convenience store for a pack of cigarettes, gone into the alley behind her apartment building to smoke, went into a book store to browse and just strolled the sidewalks. All were seemingly innocuous errands and all were complete failures at attracting the Hunters' attention. She was beginning to doubt they were even watching her place.

"Bianca." Her sensitive hearing picked up Logan's voice from a few paces behind her. "Let's regroup at your apartment. They may want to take you in a more controlled setting."

"Top Penthouse. Elevator code: 82793. Twenty minutes." she muttered back.

She turned around, going back to her place. As Logan passed her on the street, he gave a barely-there nod to show he understood. His lips didn't even move as he whispered, "Be careful."

Bianca brushed past him as though he were a stranger on the street, squeezing his arm lightly before moving on. Her senses were on high-alert, absorbing every sound and sight around her. Even so, her pace was sedate and natural. She was hardly a stranger to covert situations and tactical awareness, but she didn't become complacent. Her focus was absolute, though carefully hidden.

In no time at all, she reached her building. It was a smaller sky-scraper and she owned the sprawling penthouse on the 45th floor. The doorman ushered her in and she moved into the elevator without incident. To move past the 40th floor, she put in her code and the door opened to her foyer. Immediately, she began to speed around the apartment, sniffing as she went. There were no foreign scents, no heartbeats and nothing was out of place. It was clean. The windows around the apartment spanned from floor to ceiling; she pressed a button and black, metal coverings descended over all of them.

While waiting for Logan, Bianca conducted a more thorough search of her place. She was confident there were no intruders, but there could still be surveillance equipment. It didn't surprise her to find the apartment had more bugs than an ant-farm, but the sophistication and thought behind them did impress her. There was a chip inside her keyboard to monitor keystrokes and they'd placed a transmitter inside her computer to follow her activities. There was tap on her phone and pinhole cameras in every room. But most impressive of all, there was a hair-trigger motion detector on her door latch. Obviously, there was no need to watch her place. An alarm had probably alerted them the second she'd entered.

Only a moment later, she heard the buzzing movement of the elevator. She whipped toward the sound and flew up to a corner of the ceiling in the foyer, gripping the molding. The light 'ping' sounded and Logan stepped off. Bianca breathed a sigh of relief; Logan turned at the sound, unsheathing his claws.

"Huh." he said flatly, taking in her gravity-defying sniper's perch. "You know, I'm not even gonna ask on this one."

"Good, 'cause now's not the time." she responded, landing beside him and leading him into the apartment. "This place was rigged to the hilt. By now they know I've found their equipment. They'll be here soon."

"Where do you want me?" Logan asked, all business.

"First of all, kill the lights. We can see in the dark, they can't. I disabled everything before you came, so they don't know you're here. I'll be the first line of attack, in the foyer. If I'm injured or there are too many of them, join in and do what you have to. I don't know how many are coming, but leave at least one of them alive. Otherwise, this has been a waste. Clear?"

"Clear." Logan confirmed, moving further into the penthouse while Bianca went back to the ceiling corner.

"Don't get shot." she called after him.

Logan snorted. "Same to you."

Tense minutes past slowly and Bianca let her killer instinct take over. As her fangs grew, the Thirst made her stomach clench but she pushed the need aside. These Hunters were not for feeding on…she smiled grimly; at least, not yet. The only sound in the apartment was Logan's controlled breathing and steady heartbeat. And then, the elevator moved.

Instead of putting her on-edge, her muscles relaxed and she grew calm. The elevator jolted to a halt at her floor. The familiar 'ping' chimed through the foyer and four men came into the room in a diamond attack pattern. The point-man had a shot-gun, probably loaded with silver buckshot. The two men in the middle were carrying 9mm weapons, with high-powered UV flashlights resting under their guns and illuminating their path. The final Hunter had a back-pack, most likely filled with restraints, and a rapid-fire crossbow. After all four had left the elevator, she attacked.

She flew at the back Hunter and snapped his neck without a second thought. The crunching sound reverberated throughout the quiet room and the others swung their flashlights around, trying to find her. While they were turned toward the elevator looking for her, she sunk her fangs into the point-man's neck and tore out his jugular vein, spitting it on the floor without drinking from him. This time, the only sounds were the gushing of the Hunter's blood all over her marble floor and the loud, rapid heartbeats of the remaining two. Bianca saw the flashlight of the left Hunter start to shake violently. Observing the two for a moment, she found the Hunter on her left was rather young, maybe in his mid-to-late twenties, while the other was a seasoned professional of about 40. It would probably be easier to break the young one, but the older one would likely have more information for her.

Her mind made up, Bianca dove on the young Hunter. He swung around to see her coming and the UV light shone on her face. She screamed in pain and Logan charged into the room, claws swinging. He sliced through the young Hunter's arm like butter, making the flashlight fall to the ground. Logan plunged his claws into the man's stomach, while grabbing the gun with his other hand. Spinning around, he saw the older Hunter firing wildly around the now dark room. Bianca had knocked both flashlights against the wall and busted the bulbs. Logan ran at the man from behind and pistol-whipped him across the back of the head. He went down with a dull thud.

"Take him into one of the back rooms and restrain him." Bianca ordered, throwing him the Hunter's backpack.

"We should get out of here. Someone probably heard that."

"The first thing I did when I moved in was sound-proof the whole place and install window covers." Logan looked at her oddly and she shrugged. "I like my privacy. My neighbors didn't hear a thing, but the Hunters may have had a back-up team. I'm going to lock down the elevator and the stairwell and clean up this mess." she said, throwing one of the corpses over her shoulder.

Logan didn't ask how she was going to get rid of them and Bianca didn't offer to tell. Instead, he moved through the apartment to one of the bedrooms. Her place was surprisingly cozy for a 4,000 square foot penthouse. He'd imagined something sterile and stuffy, but there were knick-knacks and photos, candles and flowers. The décor was in warm earth-tones, art and bookshelves covered the walls and the furniture was comfortable and stylish. He shook his head; this was a very different picture from what went on in the foyer. He was having trouble settling on a single image of Bianca in his head. There was the calculating, skilled killer; the sultry seductress whose eyes promised to fulfill every desire of his mind and body; the caring woman who had stroked his cheek softly and kissed his face happily; and the teenager her physical appearance portrayed, something belied only by her eyes. Was it really possible to find all those extremes in one person?

He mentally shrugged and left off that line of thinking as he came to one of the back rooms. Logan did his job well. Instead of binding the Hunter to a chair, he tied him down to the four-poster bed. With his arms and legs spread wide and the ropes tight, there was no chance of escape.

Logan moved back through the penthouse to help Bianca, but the bodies were gone and the blood and entrails had been cleaned. The same could not be said for Bianca…or himself for that matter. Bianca had wiped the blood from her mouth, but the stain of it was still there. Her clothes were spattered in some places and drenched in others. His torso was covered in blood, as were his hands. They stood together silently, dripping blood on the pristine marble.

"It'll probably be a while before our guest wakes up." Logan guessed, wiping drops of blood and sweat off of his face. "If you want to go get cleaned up, I'll take first watch. Although if the bastards haven't sent another team yet, I doubt they will."

"Don't worry about it, Logan. I designed this place to be a fort, if need be. No one is getting in." Bianca said. "Last door on the left, you'll find a shower and clothes that should fit you. You get washed and changed and I'll do the same. Lord knows, we both need it."

"Amen." Logan nodded, blowing out a long breath. He moved down the hall, wearily rubbing the back of his neck as Bianca retreated into her room. The room at the end of the hall was a spacious guest bedroom, but unlike the rest of the house, it was very masculine. The wood was dark, the decorations were sparse, and the room was done in silver, black and red. Entering the bathroom, he grinned widely. A double shower – how handy. The tile floor of the shower was lined with more shampoos, soaps and body washes than one person could ever need, but he didn't care at the moment. He blasted the water as hot as it would go and stepped under the near-scalding stream.

Logan just sighed under the heat for a moment before washing up. It took him all of five minutes to finish and, wrapped only in a towel, he checked out the closets. Closets that, for some reason, were stocked to the brim with men's clothing. Most were fruity metro-sexual things, like lavender shirts and pink ties. Eventually, he found enough semi-manly things to put something together. He wore blue jeans, the kind that cost $600 dollars and actually come with holes in it, a black t-shirt, and an admittedly cool leather jacket.

Eager to get out of the room, which had become some twisted love-den for Bianca and her man-harem in his mind, he walked down the hall but stopped at a stunning painting. It was a portrait of a beautiful woman. Even through oils, the artist had managed to capture her elegance and kindness. The lady had soft features: wavy brown hair, peach-colored skin and the most compassionate blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Bianca asked, coming up behind him and rubbing a towel under her damp hair.

"Yeah." he breathed. "Who is she?"

Bianca smiled widely. "You're mother, Elizabeth. I had a friend of mine paint it when you were a year old."

He just nodded, still captivated. But then a thought occurred to him and he spun around. "My mother's a Vampire, right?" Bianca furrowed her brow, but nodded. "Then she's still around, isn't she? I mean, I could meet her, couldn't I?"

Bianca hung her head; her eyes squeezed shut in pain and she swallowed tightly. Taking Logan by the hand, she led him to the living room and sat beside him on the couch. "I'm so sorry, Logan." she whispered.

"She's dead? But how? I thought you guys bounced back from anything!" he yelled. Bianca just let him rant, knowing he needed to get it out of his system before he would listen.

"I'm not sure what happened to her." Bianca admitted softly. "After you volunteered for the Union Army, I was asked to deal with a small group of Rogues in Boston. I hated to leave her. She was a wreck and nothing I said or did could help. But she told me to go, so I did. When I came back, she was gone."

"Gone? Just gone? Gone where?" demanded Logan.

"I don't know. She could have gone off-grid. Vampires who no longer want to be a part of the community can choose to leave. As long as they obey the law, we don't bother them. Or she might have performed the _Rasarit Somn_." As his confused look, she continued grimly. "It's ritual suicide, Logan. When a Vampire is ready to end their life, they watch the Sun rise."

"My mother killed herself?" he asked with horror.

"I don't know, Logan. That's what I'm trying to tell you. I just…I don't know." she finished helplessly. The two sat in silence, Logan mourning the mother he never knew and Bianca mourning the uncertain fate of her best friend.

"Who knows when our Hunter will be awake." Bianca changed the subject, not wanting to dwell on Elizabeth. "Do you want a drink?"

He grimaced. "Nothin' you're servin', honey."

"I'm not completely hopeless as a hostess." she teased. "I have a fully stocked liquor cabinet. I'm guessing you're a Jack Daniels or Wild Turkey kind of a guy. Am I right?"

"Maker's Mark, actually." he answered, impressed. "On the rocks."

"Coming right up!" she chirped, moving to the wet bar.

"How is it that you have a bar? Unless you have keg of chilled blood on tap, I don't see the point."

"Hey!" she laughed. "I've had mortal guests before. Once. Granted, it was the landlord. But if you've learned one thing about me from my apartment, it's that I'm always prepared."

"That's certainly true. You do have a closet full of men's clothing." he said, a slight edge to his voice. "Speaking of which, whose clothes are these?"

"Ooh. Let me think." she said, looking him over. "Well, the pants are Anatolie's; he's not so much a smart dresser as an expensive dresser. The shirt looks like one of Marco's things. And the jacket is definitely Etienne's. He fancies himself a badass, but can never quite pull it off. I mean, he _is_ French after all."

Bianca handed him his drink. He took it but grumbled, "Lots of men come and go from this apartment, huh?"

Instead of getting offended, she just laughed. "Well, it's obvious I still have a lot to explain to you! There's a reason I keep calling Vampires a community, Logan. We're not just different physically; our culture is very different."

"And by different, you mean promiscuous?" he baited.

"That's one way of putting it." she smiled. "Try to see it from our perspective. For us, sex has nothing to do procreation; it's about pleasure and companionship. And unlike you, we have nothing to fear from sex. We cannot get pregnant or get anyone pregnant, we can't catch diseases and, after a life-time or two, things like self-consciousness and inhibitions about sex fall away. Besides, eternity can be a very lonely prospect. There are a few couples who've managed to form _extremely_ long-term relationships, but for most of us, that's not realistic. And if I'm not mistaken, that's as true in your world as it is in ours."

"Yeah, but affairs with three guys at once? Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"No." huffed Bianca, irritated by his judgment. "They're my friends. They visit me and I keep necessities for them here at my place. In case you didn't notice, the room you tied the Hunter up in is the exact same thing, but for my female friends. I keep clothes for them too. Look, I've had sex with all of those guys in the past, but I haven't had a long-standing affair in decades, not that it's any business of yours. Of course, I have nothing against a good fu-"

Logan mentally cursed the Hunter for choosing that moment to wake up and scream bloody murder; he really would have liked to continue that conversation. But Bianca was instantly on-guard and the intense killer persona took over. She moved down the hall toward the guest bedroom/dungeon but stopped when she felt Logan following her.

"What?" he asked.

"It might be better…if you weren't a part of this."

"Why the hell n-" but the realization dawned on him and his tone became hard and accusatory. "You're gonna torture him, aren't you?"

"Logan, I don't like it any more than you do but I MUST have this information! If I don't get it from this guy, then almost everyone I care about is in danger. I would rather torture this sadistic, bigoted Hunter than risk the lives of everyone I know! Please, try to understand that!" she pleaded.

"Of course I understand it! Jesus Christ, I just killed a guy in your entryway for that very reason! Less of a reason actually, since I don't know or care about any Vampires other than you! But you have to draw the line somewhere, Bianca. Hell, I've made a career out of putting a human being through agonizing pain but those assholes volunteered for it! There has to be another way."

She plopped back down on the sofa, massaging her temples gently.

"No torture, right?" he double-checked.

"Shut up. I'm thinking."

"If worse comes to worse, we can always ask Chuck. He's kinda self-righteous, but he might do it."

"Do what?" she snapped, losing patience.

"Read his mind. If he's got answers, that's where they'd be." Bianca immediately perked up, her spine becoming ram-rod straight in a flash. "What? What did I say?"

"Shh." Bianca waved him off, working the problem out in her mind. "You know…it's really a bitch to do and he might die before I finish, but I can get it another way."

"How?"

"Never mind that. The point is, it's almost painless for him." She tilted her head and grimaced. "It'll cause some problems for me, but it's not bad for him. That's what you were hoping for, right?"

"What problems?" he asked tensely.

"Nothing too serious. Wait here. I'll be done soon." she said, moving into the bedroom. Bianca gave a gentle, reassuring smile through the crack of the door and then closed it.

Half an hour later, she stumbled out of the room clutching her head and breathing heavily.

"Whoa! You okay?" Logan asked, rushing over and catching her as she swayed on her feet.

Bianca stared at him blankly then gave a triumphant, tired smirk. "Got it."

She passed out in Logan's arms a moment later.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**As always, read and review. Virtual hugs for free if you do!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: As always, not mine.**

**Thanks so much to my reviewers! I hope to add more names to this list but for right now, thanks to:**

**Megumi no Yami Ame**

**LostGirl702**

**GabrielsDoubt**

**Hissori Omoide**

**Aria DeLoncray**

**You guys are the best! Now…on with the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Logan didn't know what to do with himself. Bianca was still unconscious…at least, he hoped she was unconscious. She didn't have a pulse, but he was pretty sure that was a Vampire thing. After moving her to the couch, his curiosity got the better of him and he peaked into the 'interrogation room'. The second he opened the door, he knew the Hunter was dead. He hadn't been dead long enough to stink of decay but a sense of death saturated the room. Edging closer to the bed, the man looked rather peaceful…except for the massive pool of blood underneath him. Pulling down the Hunter's collar, Logan ran his fingers over the two deep puncture wounds. Judging from the amount of blood, Bianca hadn't even taken a sip. So why did she bite him?

He blew out a frustrated breath and shook his head. Just when he was getting used to life in the mansion, he finds out he's not even a mutant but a mother-fucking Vampire. Ain't that a shit-storm? Now he had a whole new culture and a whole new life to learn about, but where did that leave him with the X-men? He wasn't sure he wanted to be a part of the Vampire community. Hell, he didn't know enough about them to even make that call yet!

On the plus side of this unbelievably messed up identity crisis, he'd met Bianca. Being around her was like coming home. She knew him; not just the events of his past, but _him_. She'd said that he was practically a stranger now, but it didn't seem like that to him. The woman treated him like family. It was…nice. Only, he wished she'd treat him less like family and more like a man. He liked getting to know her and how comfortable they were around each other, but dear god, he had a hard-on for her that wouldn't quit! That petite, curvaceous body; those dark, sinful eyes; and her insatiable, primal lust – he'd never wanted a woman more.

Glancing at her beautiful, still form, he lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "Just you wait, sweetheart. The game's not over yet."

Pushing off from the wall, Logan left the living room and searched the rest of the penthouse. He'd already seen the interrogation room and the man-harem room, so he went down the opposite hall. The kitchen was huge, but he was amused to see only one cupboard had dishes in it – just in case of mortals, he guessed. He'd heard so much about blood the past few days (and seen more than enough), that he wasn't even disgusted to find IV bags filled with blood in the refrigerator. The next door revealed a comfortable den and all the walls were lined, floor to ceiling, with bookshelves. Glancing at the first few titles, he found _Programming Linux Hacker Tools Uncovered_, _The Apple That Astonished Paris: Poetry by Billy Collins_, _Advanced Slavic Linguistics_, _The Art of War_, and _Harry Potter 3_. Wow. Just…wow. The girl certainly had eclectic tastes.

Moving on, he saw a metal door that looked like a walk-in freezer. There was a temperature gauge by the handle and a pressure seal on the door. Opening it up, his eyebrows shot to his hairline. Well, now he knew what Bianca did with the Hunters. It was an industrial incinerator, the kind hospitals use to burn medical waste and bio-hazards. Strangely enough, it didn't bother him; he had a trash-can and she had an incinerator. Tomato-tomahto, really. She'd cleaned up the first round so it was only fair he clean up the left-overs. Moving back through the apartment, he lifted the corpse into a fireman's hold and set him down inside the hot-box. He threw their nasty, blood-soaked clothes in too, for good measure. Pushing a small button outside the door, he heard flames go up inside the room.

Logan was back in the living room a moment later, just in time to see Bianca stirring. Her eyes opened a crack and settled on him.

"Logan?" she asked confusedly. "What happened?"

"You fainted after you got done with the Hunter."

She groaned and covered her face with a pillow. "Oh my god, how humiliating!" came her muffled voice. Shifting the pillow, she looked up at Logan pleadingly. "Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Okaaay." he dragged out slowly. "Why not? There's no shame in it…I don't think. I wouldn't really know."

"Only newbies faint after a bite! I'd never hear the end of it if the others found out about this. Me, a mature Vamp of almost 700 years, fainting like I was Turned yesterday! Pitiful." she shuddered.

"Bianca, this is seriously starting to fuck with my head." he protested. "Keep in mind that I don't know anything about Vampires! You gotta explain stuff like this to me! What the hell does biting have to do with fainting and interrogation? I thought it was for drinking blood, _which you didn't even do_!"

Bianca sat up, running a hand through her tight curls. "Okay, you have to understand: what I just did was extremely unorthodox. I didn't just think outside of the box, I went into a different fucking dimension with that stunt. When we bite, we're connected to our prey. Memories and thoughts filter in and from day one, we're taught to purge them immediately, no ifs ands or buts. If we let them linger in our minds, it becomes a hell of a lot harder to get rid of them and they overwhelm us. We pass out and our subconscious deals with the overflow. Do you understand?"

"Not really."

"It's very similar to Marie's mutation. Honestly, I was surprised when I learned of her ability; the forcible taking of energy, memory and thought? It's rather Vampiric when you think about it. Does that help?" Bianca asked.

"Sure. Whatever." Logan said, rolling his eyes. "What did you learn?"

"Enough to get us to the next step." she said. "Good news and bad news, though. He knows _where_ the tracker is, but he doesn't know _what_ it is. We'll deal with that later, I suppose. Regardless, it came from a Hunter research and development facility in Avoyelles County, Louisiana. They sent it to New York City for field testing, since Vampires tend to stick to the major cities. The rest of the picture was a little fuzzy – something about New York becoming too dangerous to continue. The tracker is back in Louisiana. Not bad, eh?"

"Like you said, it's enough to go on. Let's get back to the mansion. We have work to do."

She threw him the keys to her Cadillac. "You're driving."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In the still, dark night, four figures crept toward the steel gate of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. With a nod from one of them, they all ascended up and over the spiked grill. Settling gracefully, they seemed to disappear from sight and rematerialize at the wide double doors of the mansion. Leading the intruders was a tall, extremely handsome man that looked to be in his late twenties. His light brown hair fell into his eyes, giving him a boyish charm but his sharp, green eyes showed unfathomable wisdom. His immaculate suit covered an athletic body, both portraying confidence and poise. Even so, he had an air of excitement around him. Behind him were three others, a woman and two men.

Taking a deep, calming breath, the man knocked loudly at the front door. Immediately, he heard shoes tapping on the wooden floor, coming closer and closer.

"Who dere?" a masculine voice called through the door.

"I have urgent business with Bianca LaConte." The leader called back.

The door swung opened and Remy leaned casually against the doorjamb, shuffling a deck of cards. "You didn't answer Remy's question, _homme_."

"Forgive me. My name is Anatolie Petrescu. Good evening to you." said Anatolie politely.

"Evenin' ain't de right term, _mon ami_." Remy informed him sarcastically. "It be close to one in de mornin'."

"Bianca will be awake."

"LaConte ain't here. She went into de city wit' one of our people. Said they'd be back by mornin', though. Come back at a decent hour." Remy pulled on the heavy handle, but Anatolie curled his hand around the edge of the door and held it in place.

"Good God, Ana, just shove the boy aside and let's get on with it!" the woman behind him huffed, a slight Irish cadence to her words.

"Be quiet, Shayla. Remember why we're here." Anatolie chastised. She grumbled under her breath, but said no more. Anatolie turned back to Remy as though they hadn't been interrupted. "In that case, we must speak to Professor Charles Xavier." His tone left no room for argument. "Now."

Remy raised his eyebrows and looked at the man's hand clutching the door; he shook his head and scoffed. This guy had no idea what – or who – he was getting into.

"You best back it up, underst-" Remy's voice died out as he met Anatolie's eyes. The Vampire made no threat or hostile move, but simply cocked his head to the side and smiled serenely. Even so, Remy gulped and stepped back; the more innocent this man's face appeared, the more dangerous Remy knew he was. Remy had been a skilled marauder since before double-digits, so he recognized a fellow predator – and a stronger one, at that – when he saw one.

"Do not fear me, Remy." Anatolie said kindly, sensing the boy's caution. "We are only here to help."

"Remy told you already. LaConte ain't here."

"It's true, we've come to assist Bianca in a matter of grave urgency, but we are here to help you as well. Please, Professor Xavier must hear what we have to say."

"Fine, Remy'll drag an old cripple from his bed in the middle of the night just to please ya." Remy snapped. "Wait here. Remy'd invite y'all in, but he don't really trust ya."

Remy shut the door and Anatolie chuckled. "I like that kid."

"This is a mistake, Ana." Shayla hissed. "I'm all for helping Bianca and stickin' it to the Hunters, but this is insane! Not to mention genocidal!

"We must stand by the mutants in their hour of need." said Anatolie. "These people are our brothers, Shayla."

"Distant cousins, at best." the lady Vampire sneered.

"Oh, shut up, you insufferable cow!" the man next to her retorted, Irish in his tone as well. "The Elders have decided and your bitchin' isn't about to overrule them. We're doing the right thing here."

"Shove off, Connor!" snarled Shayla.

"Three hundred years and that's the best come-back you've got." Connor shook his head in mock disappointment. "No wonder Ma loved me best."

"She did not, you massive twat! Besides, we both know Da loved me best anyway!" Shayla argued.

"Enough!" shouted Anatolie, rolling his eyes. Somehow the twins still had the energy to bait each other and fight like starved pit-bulls, even after centuries. "Shayla, will you be able to perform your duties or not? We have two missions here and you're the best for both of them, but if you're going to be difficult, I'll get someone else."

Shayla lowered her eyes looking like a petulant five year old, but nodded. "Sorry Ana."

"Don't apologize, just help them understand. Do your job. With a smile, preferably." he said, his lips twitching.

Shayla scowled. "Don't push it."

The four Vampires went quiet when they heard footsteps in the hall. Remy opened the door once again, this time with the Professor in tow. Anatolie went from leader and peacekeeper to excited little boy in a heartbeat.

"Professor Xavier?" Anatolie grinned, pumping the confused man's hand enthusiastically. "I've looked forward to this for years! It's such a pleasure to meet you! I've followed your career since the beginning. I loved your article, 'Mutant Persecution: A Living History'. The parallels you drew between-"

The fourth Vampire, a dangerous-looking young man, elbowed Anatolie in the ribs and raised a questioning eyebrow. Anatolie cleared his throat awkwardly and let go of the mutant's hand, composing himself. "My apologies, Professor. I suppose you're wondering who we are. More important is why we are here. Is there some place we might talk?"

"Of course." the Professor said graciously. "Follow me. Remy, please return to night watch while I speak with our guests. If I'm not mistaken, Jubilee and John are being entirely inappropriate in the third-floor guest bedroom."

"On it, Xav." Remy replied gleefully, looking forward to busting up the teenagers.

The Vampires walked sedately behind Xavier as he led them to his office. Once they entered and he gestured for them to sit, he took a good look at the four. They were all rather young and even if Remy hadn't told him, he would have guessed these people were connected to Bianca. The intriguing air that surrounded her was present on these four as well, especially Anatolie. He looked to be the oldest of the four, but his eyes were much older than his face suggested. Next to him sat a man and woman who were clearly siblings, probably in their late teens or early twenties. The woman was tall and statuesque, with bone-straight auburn hair and chilling blue eyes. Her brother was tall and lean, but his hair was more orange and unruly and his eyes were rather mischievous. But their faces were remarkably similar: aquiline noses, high cheekbones and tanned skin with freckles. The fourth man was looking around the room, eyes narrowed critically. Somehow, Xavier didn't think he was interested in the books. He was a serious young man in his late twenties, with spiky brown hair and calculating brown eyes. His build was impressively muscular and his face was chiseled. If not for his stoic attitude, one might assume he was popular with the ladies.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Professor. My name is Anatolie Petrescu. To my right is Shayla O'Keeffe and her brother Connor. And to my left is Jack Nesmith. We are part of a very private society. We've protected our anonymity fiercely for thousands of years, but today, we would like to extend an olive-branch between our two communities and offer our support in the difficult times to come."

Xavier just stared at them in confusion. "I'm sorry, Mr. Petrescu, but I'm not sure I understand. What kind of society?"

"Before I tell you that, I swear on my life and the lives of all my Spawn that we mean you no harm. Please believe us, Professor, and…keep an open mind." Anatolie took a deep breath and braced himself for Xavier's reaction. "We are Vampires."

"Come again?" Xavier sputtered, a bubble of horrified laughter escaping him.

"You know, just once, I'd like to be able to say that without demonstrating." Connor said lightly. "Don't be afraid, Professor. Remember, we won't hurt you."

With that, the four transformed but remained perfectly still, not wanting to seem hostile. The twins' skin went from tanned and freckled to smooth and white as porcelain. All their eyes now shone light blue and their fangs extended beyond their deep red lips.

Anatolie's respect for the Professor, which was already high, rose even further when his only reaction was a slight widening of his eyes. They morphed back into their normal forms and waited in silence for the Professor's reaction.

"I believe you." he said softly.

Anatolie smiled widely. "It's a start."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Remember, Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: not mine, except for the Vampires.**

**Again, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside with the love and encouragement you throw my way.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm having trouble comprehending this." the Professor said, overwhelmed. "It's all rather fantastical."

"Professor, we have a complex culture, an absolute justice system and a very, very long history." Anatolie explained. "There's a lot to take in, but quite a lot to weed out as well. There are some very serious misconceptions about my people. Some aspects of our society can't even be explained in human terms! I would never ask you to comprehend all of that on your own. That's why I propose a cultural exchange of sorts. You see, my people are as ignorant of your people as yours are of mine. The best cure for ignorance is discussion."

"I couldn't agree more." Xavier nodded.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, because I came prepared." Anatolie smiled. "Shayla is a historian, the best in fact. She can answer any questions regarding the traditions, customs, and history of our people. Connor is a doctor and would be happy to explain the medical implications of Vampirism. Jack here was Turned only two short years ago; he can describe the transition better than the rest of us. As for me, I am the oldest Vampire in the world and a leader in our community."

"And…just how old are you? If you don't mind me asking." he hastened to add.

"Of course not, Charles. May I call you Charles?" At the professor's nod, Anatolie continued. "I am one thousand, two hundred and twenty-four years old."

"Wow." Xavier whispered, one of the most undignified things to come out of his mouth in years. He shook his head, snapping out of his awe. "I'm sorry, but…why are you coming to me with this? You said your society has lived in secrecy for millennia. Why reveal yourselves now? And why to me, of all people?"

Anatolie bowed his head, clasping his hands in his lap. "Charles, when you've lived as long as I have, you can feel when history is about to repeat itself. You are on the verge of Civil War; you've known this for some time. There is a sect of the mutant population that fights for supremacy and anarchy. They want to use their powers whenever, wherever, and against whomever they want. The Vampires went through the exact same war. From the 13th century to the 16th century, my people nearly destroyed themselves and most of Europe in the struggle. There were two factions: the Rogues and the Order. The Rogues wanted to feed off whomever they pleased and damn the consequences. Some even had aspirations of domination and supremacy over humanity. The Order fought to implement laws that protected the Innocents of your world, much like you are doing now. You fight for peaceful co-existence and for those too weak to defend themselves. It is a noble cause and we wish to fight with you."

"But you've already fought this war for your own people." the Professor retorted. "Why would you want to fight it for ours as well? It sounds as though your population was nearly decimated in the last war. Why fight it again for mutants? We are nothing to you but pages in a history book!"

Shayla cleared her throat, cutting in. "That's not exactly true, Professor. Since our beginnings, we have kept One Secret safe. Many would give their lives to protect it. Try to understand; there is a lot of misinformation about Vampires. We let the mythos build up around us unchecked and even encouraged it. The more propaganda that was circulated about Vampires, the further humanity was from the truth. And the more otherworldly we were purported to be, the more people feared us and left us alone. It's rather ironic that the biggest misconception about Vampires is also the most fundamental. Most believe we are the undead or that we are demons and dark spirits inhabiting human corpses. But in reality…" she paused and swallowed thickly before whispering to Anatolie. "I can't do it. I can't tell a mortal the Secret!"

"In reality," Connor continued sharply, shooting his sister a sour look. "Our condition is not supernatural…it's genetic. So you see, we do have a vested interest in the Mutant Civil War…because we are mutants too. Mutants of a different variety though. Unlike the mutants in this mansion, who all have one or two gifts, we have an entire package. And this package gives us an incredible evolutionary advantage: it makes us the deadliest, most efficient predators on the planet. But we have something that no other predator has: the powers of reason and judgment. We are not driven by instinct and it has allowed us to form a legitimate, contentious community, rather than becoming a species of disconnected killers."

Xavier floundered, desperately trying to hang onto his diplomacy rather than get lost in his overwhelming shock. "I-I wonder, would it be possible to invite my staff into this discussion? They could ask more specific questions and help you understand our mutant community better."

Anatolie laughed happily, delighted with how well this was going. "I thought you'd never ask!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"It'll take too long to drive to Louisiana!" Bianca argued with Logan, stepping into the cool foyer of the mansion. It was around four in the morning and both were relieved to be back. "They might move the tracker before we-"

Bianca cut off, sniffing the air. Logan followed her lead and took a deep whiff. They turned to each other and said together, "Vampires."

Bianca took off in the direction of the scents, with Logan hot on her heels. Coming to Xavier's office, Bianca threw the door open and was left in slack-jawed shock at the scene in front of her. Four Vampires and five mutants were all in deep discussions. Focusing her senses, she separated out the noise and caught snippets of the conversations floating around the room.

Jean and Connor were having an animated discussion on the love-seat.

"Actually, Vampires reproduce asexually." Connor was saying, his Irish accent becoming thicker with his enthusiasm. "We're not capable of having children; instead, we reproduce by making others like us. We transmit our package of mutations through a blood exchange. Speaking in terms of evolution, it's much more efficient. That's not to say we don't have sex though."

"But why does Vampirism shut down such a key system in the body?" Jean asked

"It's not just the reproductive system." Connor told her. He grabbed Jean's hand and brought it to his wrist. "See? No pulse. Our bodies operate differently than yours. Instead of our organ systems constantly taking up precious energy, some are absorbed by the body during the Transition and others are only active when needed. For instance, our hearts do beat but only while we feed and immediately after so as to circulate the blood. Then it lapses into dormancy again. You see, it's all about conservation and efficiency."

"Fascinating." breathed Jean. "And the weaknesses in your make-up, like the silver allergy and sun sensitivity? I've actually been working on gene therapy for genetic mutations that are too extreme to control. Maybe someday, it could help your people too."

"Sounds intriguing." Connor said, rubbing his chin. "Do you have any empirical research?"

Ororo, Remy and Shayla had repositioned three student-desks to face each other in the middle of the room and were in a heated debate.

"Assuming we did win the war, we couldn't punish those in the Brotherhood with death!" Ororo cried.

"It is either their death or the death of some innocent human." Shayla argued. "We offered amnesty to Rogues who survived the war and were willing to transition to the new laws. Many accepted the offer, but none could restrain themselves. They'd tasted unchecked power and couldn't come back from that."

"Surely, there must be a middle-ground between absolution and death." Ororo declared.

"Is dis a school or ain't it?" Remy asked pointedly. "De solution is re-education. Unlike Vampires, mutants aren't immortal. We wouldn't have an eternal problem on our hands. We may have problems wit' de older generations, those that live through de Brotherhood era, but we could give our values of equality in diversity to new generations of mutants and humans. Two generations and de Brotherhood ethics would be wiped out."

Scott and a Vampire Bianca didn't recognize were huddled over Xavier's desk, concentrating on a set of blue-prints.

"How can the jet evade infrared sensors?" The unfamiliar Vampire asked intently. "Some kind of refractive technology?"

"It's not so much a separate technology as a new alloy." Scott responded.

"You know," the Vampire said, tapping the blue-prints. "If you added afterburners here and here, this beauty could be super-sonic in no time."

"But that would compromise aerodynamic performance in tactical maneuvers!"

"As it stands now, yes. But with a few modifications…"

Anatolie and Xavier were in a corner of the room, talking quietly.

"I've been campaigning heavily for the other Elders' support on this for some time." Anatolie said seriously. "The debates raged for years about whether or not to reveal ourselves. There are still some concerns and nerves about it, but most of our people believe in this. We were planning to approach you when the War broke out in earnest, but happenstance led Bianca to your doorstep and, consequently, led me to you earlier than expected. All rather serendipitous, don't you think?"

"Most assuredly." Xavier agreed. "But this is still an unstable situation. Since there is so much myth surrounding your people, I think it best to hold off telling others for now. What drew you to us in the first place was our open, peaceful philosophies toward mutant-human relations. Others are not so tolerant, so I doubt they're ready for mutant-Vampire relations."

"That's true. But I must say, your people are handling this admirably!" Anatolie praised, looking around the room. His gaze finally settled on the open doorway where Bianca and Logan were standing.

"Bianca!" Anatolie cried jovially.

"Bianca!" Shayla and Connor yelled simultaneously, breaking out in identical grins and running at her. They took her up in a crushing double bear hug. They'd adopted Bianca as their honorary older sister long ago. Connor and Bianca teased each other relentlessly, as siblings often do. Bianca and Shayla had a more contentious relationship, fighting and snipping at each other like life-long sisters, but there was strong affection between them nonetheless.

Greetings went around the room, mutants and Vampires alike coming to meet the new arrivals. Once Bianca had chatted briefly with her friends, the nameless Vampire approached her.

"Bianca LaConte." he breathed in awe. "I've heard so much about you from Ana. Your exploits are practically legendary! I ran Black Ops in the Army until I was Turned; I'd love to talk shop with you sometime."

"I look forward to it. I could always use a fresh perspective on current operation tactics." she said. "What's your name, Young One?"

"Jack Nesmith." he frowned. "How did you know I was young?"

She giggled. "Your enthusiasm, for one."

The normally cold, detached Vampire surprised the room by cracking a lop-sided, charming smile and flirting with Bianca. "How could I not be excited? Beauty, brains and tactical expertise: what more can a man want?"

Logan growled deeply in the back of his throat at the exchange. Anatolie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Bianca…who's your friend?" Anatolie took a small sniff and was surprised to discover the man was one of them. "I've never met him before and I've met everybody!" His eyes widened in excitement. "Bianca, did you finally Sire someone?"

"No, actually you did, Ana." Bianca said. "This is James, Elizabeth's son. He's alive!"

"James, m'boy!" Anatolie shouted happily. He went in for a hug, but Logan unsheathed his claws and shot him a warning look. Anatolie put his hands up in a placating gesture, but still smiled. Clearly not intimidated, the Vampire gripped Logan's shoulder and led him out of the room. "Come, it's been ages! I haven't seen you since I took you to that whorehouse in Nova Scotia when you were fourteen! The tongue lashing we got from Bianca still gives me nightmares. We have so much to catch up on!"

Logan looked pleadingly at Bianca over his shoulder, but she just laughed and waved him goodbye.

"What are you all doing here?" Bianca asked the Vampires.

"I know you're good, B, but you can't take the Hunters on all by your lonesome." Connor teased. "We're here to help you kick ass! Well, actually, that's why Jack's here. I'm here in case your ass gets shot."

"And it's the Hunters, so we all know someone's gonna get shot." Shayla rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I've already taken a bullet in this crisis. It's someone else's turn." Bianca insisted playfully.

"I'm sorry." Xavier interrupted. "But what are you all talking about?"

"Professor, we're here to create relationship with the mutant community, but also to protect our own." Connor informed him. "Bianca was caught and tortured by the Hunters right before she came to you. Their mission in life is to see us wiped from the face of the Earth and now they have a way to find us; we have to find their tracking device and destroy it."

There was a pregnant pause before Scott crossed his arms and smirked. "Could you use a jet?"

"We can use all the help we can get." Bianca admitted.

"Then fill us in, my dear." Xavier smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Please read and review! I have 5 Vampires at my disposal and I can make them bite you. Although, who would really see that as a bad thing? Hehe.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: not mine, a fact I mourn when I think of Hugh Jackman.**

**Thanks again to all my fantastic reviewers and those that have put my story on story alert, favorite alert and author alert. This is my first story, so the encouragement really means a lot to me. You guys are the best! Now…on with the show!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Amnesia, huh?" Anatolie said, puffing on a cigar. He'd led Logan to the back patio for a smoke in the pre-dawn morning. Logan was surprised to find that, despite the lilac-colored dress shirt, Anatolie was a pretty cool guy.

"Yep. I don't remember a god-damned thing before waking up naked and covered in blood."

Anatolie snorted and rolled his eyes sympathetically. "Oh, man, we've all been there. That happened to me in Istanbul…and Singapore…and Russia. And once in Delaware, but I don't like to talk about that one."

"Bet you're fun to party with." Logan smirked before clearing his throat. "So…how exactly do you know me? Other than our whorehouse romp together, I mean."

"Ah, good times." Anatolie smiled, shaking his head. "You're my Spawn, Ja- I'm sorry - Logan. I Made you."

"What the hell does that mean? You're like my dad or something?"

"God no!" Anatolie scoffed. "I'm surprised Bianca didn't explain this to you already."

"Yeah, well, we've been busy." Anatolie smiled wide and wiggled his eyebrows. "Busy killin' people." Logan clarified.

"Oh." The Vampire said, disappointed. "Well, a Sire is the person who made you into a Vampire. Technically, I'm your mother's Sire, but yours too, by extension. There's really no human equivalent for the Sire-Spawn relationship. They all start out the same way, with the Sire being a mentor to the new Vamp but where they go from there is anyone's guess. A Sire may stay a mentor or they can become a friend, an enemy, an estranged acquaintance, a parent-figure, a lover. And keep in mind, this is a very long-term relationship; they can be all those things to one Spawn in the course of their lives. Case in point: Bianca and I."

"You made Bianca into a Vampire too?"

"Logan, half of our community can trace their lineage back to me, either directly or a generation or two removed. It's no secret that I have an unhealthy fascination with humanity. Even when I was mortal, I understood people well enough that I was rarely surprised by anyone. And now, as a Vampire, when I come across someone that holds my interest, someone truly unique, I can't help myself! Each individual is a puzzle to be solved, with their own fascinating quirks. If my interest is strong enough, I Turn them. Over twelve centuries, that's a lot of people." He shrugged unapologetically. "Immortality can be difficult to bear at times and a hobby is good for the soul; this just happens to be mine."

"And Bianca…what was it about her?" Logan asked intently. "What grabbed your attention?"

"Besides her hot little body?" Anatolie joked, his laughter dying down when he saw Logan was not amused. He sighed. "I first met her when she was 18 and by that time, she'd already been married for four years and had three young children. Understand, this was medieval Italy and that was the way things were done in those days. Her husband was a blacksmith and I needed some work done. He was a cruel, disgusting man. Bianca hated him; it was written all over her face. Once, he invited me into his home while he completed a commission. Bianca made small talk while preparing the evening meal and I made some passing joke at the expense of her husband. Before I could blink, she had a knife at my throat and warned me never to say an unkind word about him again. When I asked her why, when she so clearly despised him, she said, 'He gave me my children. That earns him my loyalty…to a point.' And that piqued my interest."

The two sat in silence for a moment, smoking into the chilly air.

"You know," Anatolie said casually, pausing to make smoke rings. "With everyone else I've Sired, I can point to a concrete reason why I chose them: their intellect or sense of humor or beauty. But with Bianca…I Turned her because of her lovely, lovely contradictions. She is such a nurturing person and the woman has an incredible capacity for love: from her own children down to her last descendant, she has loved them all fiercely. But she is also the most ruthless, dyed-in-the-wool killer I've ever met. She holds no regret over ending a wasted or evil life, but the guilt of killing an Innocent plagues her forever. She has more experience with deceit and persuasion than you can fathom, yet things like betrayal and disloyalty are completely beyond her comprehension. Her loyalties are absolute, but not blind. Her love is unconditional, but rarely given. She is outgoing, but part of her is always held back. She has loved her mortal family for generations, yet she refuses to Sire a Spawn of her own. After all this time, she can still surprise and confuse me."

"Oh, I feel ya, buddy." Logan commiserated. "I'm no stranger to her 'lovely contradictions' and I just met her. Before she knew who I was, she started the most intense seduction of my life! She's been running through my head for days, doing the most unspeakable things to me in fantasy after fantasy. But now that we've got all this history with each other, she won't even let me touch her! Go-fuckin'-figure, right?"

Anatolie burst out laughing, clutching the arm of his chair to keep from falling to the ground. At one point it sounded like he was going to retch from the force of his laughter. Finally calming down, he wiped his eyes and chuckled. "Oh my god, I would have given my entire fortune to see her face when she realized who you were! Absolutely priceless!"

"What's so fuckin' funny?" Logan growled.

"Jesus, didn't Bianca tell you anything?" Anatolie mused. "Logan, Bianca helped raise you! She loved you like you were her own son! Do you understand what I'm telling you? You were her little boy and she made a pass at you! And knowing her, it was pretty graphic too. She must have been sick with herself!

Logan dropped his head into his hands and sighed at his bad luck. He'd never been more attracted or connected to another person in his life and she thought of herself as a second mother to him! Wonderful, just fucking peachy. Just when he was starting to feel something for her other than lust – he couldn't put a name to that feeling – he finds out nothing will ever come from it.

"Ah, cheer up lad!" Anatolie said jauntily. "She'll come around."

"To what, incest?" Logan shouted. "She sees me as a child, for Christ sakes! Worse, she sees me as _her_ child! This isn't just a bump in the road; it's a mother-fuckin' brick wall!"

"Haven't you listened to a word I've said?" Anatolie demanded impatiently. "Vampire relationships are highly adaptable! Circumstances change, people change and we have to allow them to change in our minds if the relationship is going to progress. Her body recognizes you as a man, but her mind still sees you as a sixteen year old boy. This must be very difficult for her, Logan! She already loves you, but that love is changing course and becoming more intense. It may take a while and she may try to fight it and push you away, but she will come around. Just be patient."

"Not my strong suit."

"Never was." Anatolie shot back.

"Hey…you think I need to worry about that Black Ops prick?" Logan wondered.

"Jack?" he tilted his head and considered. "Probably. He's a pretty determined guy and between them, they have enough war stories to talk for years."

"Thanks. I feel so much better." Logan grumbled, pausing to take in all Anatolie had said. "Wait. So, Bianca's done this kind of thing before, then?"

"Are you kidding?" Anatolie cried. "She's one of the most respected members of our community! Those that haven't met her personally have heard the stories. She's battled Rogues and Hunters and traitors, extricated Vampires from hostile communities and she always comes out on top; her work spans continents and centuries! She's even considered the champion of our people by some. Don't tell her that, though; she'd be mortified to know people called her that. To her, what she does is a natural extension of her loyalty to the community, but to us, she goes way above and beyond. That's just the kind of person she is, though."

"Yeah." Logan said. "I'm startin' to see that."

Anatolie looked the younger man over critically, but Logan must have met his approval because the Vampire clapped him on the shoulder and smiled. "One thing about Bianca I know for sure, Logan: when she loves, it's forever. Now, as debonair, intelligent and dashingly handsome as I am, I've only managed to secure her fondness. In fact, to my knowledge, the only Vampire she's ever loved was your mother. But she loves her community. She loves her descendants. And she loves you."

"I…I don't really know what to do with that." Logan said awkwardly.

Anatolie rolled his eyes in exasperation and cuffed Logan upside the head. "Love her back, retard!"

"I don't know how!" Logan shouted. His own admission stunned him and he was immediately overwhelmed with self-disgust. What an animal he must be, to not know how to love a beautiful, sensual, incredible woman like Bianca. Merciful Jesus, what was wrong with him? He could delude himself into believing he was a decent person, but moments like this left his true nature exposed – he was an animal and could never hope to be more.

Anatolie took pity on his Spawn and sighed. "Love is natural, Logan, and anyone can experience it. Don't fight it, don't over-think it, don't try to predict it and it will just happen organically. And it _will_ happen; I believe it was meant to. Even as a child, you understood Bianca better than I ever did because you two were so alike. A lot has changed, but I doubt that ever will."

"Well, I'm a dam…a duhom…I'm part-Vampire, so at least I have eternity to figure her out."

"That's the spirit! Think on the bright side!"

Logan didn't bother responding because he heard pounding footsteps inside the mansion. Both he and Anatolie turned around to see Remy skid next to the sliding glass door. He shoved it open roughly with a huge smile on his face.

"Pack yo' shit, boys! We goin' to Louisana!" he shouted excitedly. Anatolie chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm while Logan just shook his head. "There's a strategy meetin' later and we leavin' right after! _Mon Dieu_, Remy can't wait to have himself some Andouille sausage. No, wait! A big bowl of Gumbo! NO, WAIT! CRAWFISH ÉTOUFFÉE! OOH! PECAN PRALINES!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Vampires and the mutants gathered in the Situation Room that afternoon. Shayla was positioned at a computer terminal and looked like she'd been there for some time. Scott looked over her shoulder at the work she was doing, but after exactly three seconds recognized that it was way over his head and moved back with the group. Shayla continued typing for a few more seconds before addressing the room.

"Done!" she said triumphantly. Immediately, a 3-D diagram raised itself on silver flow board and a holographic projection flickered to life in the middle of the room showing an aerial view of a cluster of buildings. "This, Ladies and Gentlemen, is the Eastland Scientific Research Annex. It's a cover for the Hunters; this is where they develop new and inventive ways of killing us. It's also the birthplace of their infamous tracking system. So, basically, you're looking at our mission."

The holographic projection showed a sprawling compound. The fences were high and topped with barbed wire. There were armed guards every twenty feet and a mag-lock gate. And those were just the entry points.

"Now, unfortunately, this is the best resolution I can get. The Air Force desperately needs to give their satellites an overhaul…their firewalls could use some work too." she smirked. "But, as you can see, visual data on the inside of the compound is limited; we'll have to do more recon when we get there."

"You hacked a government satellite?" Scott yelled.

"Well, they weren't using it." Shayla said defensively. "Look, I wasn't brought here just to give you all a history lesson. My technological expertise is, quite frankly, beyond your comprehension. I'm that good. Now, may I continue?"

"Before we do, we should organize a team." Bianca said.

"She's right." Jack agreed. "We should limit the number of people based on the skills we need. Bianca and I will take the lead on strategic planning and overall mission operations. Obviously, Shayla is our tech expert. Connor is our medic. But I'm not familiar with the staff's abilities."

"Well, I'll be staying behind." The Professor smiled easily. "Someone has to watch the students."

"We only need one doctor." Bianca hinted, looking between Connor and Jean.

"I guess I'll sit this one out." Jean offered reluctantly. "Connor has more medical expertise than I do, anyway."

"Ana, I think we all know you're not going." Bianca snickered. "No offense, but you're pretty useless with stuff like this."

"No arguments here." he shrugged. "I'm more of a diplomat than a warrior, anyway. I'd rather stay here and learn more about the mansion. If that's alright with you, Charles."

"I'd be delighted!" Xavier exclaimed.

"Alright then, we have our team." Jack said, looking at the group. Ororo, Scott and Remy would be going for the mutants. Shayla, Connor, Bianca, Jack and Logan made up the rest of the team.

"I'm going too." A voice said resolutely from the doorway. Everyone whipped around at the sound and saw Rogue standing in the doorway, but it was Rogue as they'd never seen her before. She was already in her body-hugging, leather uniform and her hair was in a high pony-tail. Her face was serious, her stance was strong and her eyes were filled with determination. The insecure, frightened little girl was nowhere to be seen and a fierce, hardened woman stood in her place.

"NO!" three voices shouted at once. Logan, Bianca and Remy all looked at each other oddly, but quickly turned back to Rogue as she entered the room.

Rogue narrowed her eyes at the three and spoke sharply. "I'm going if I have to knock you all into comas and pilot that plane myself! I'm not sure what's goin' on here or who these strangers are, but I do know that this has somethin' to do with me." She arched a challenging eyebrow at Bianca.

"You're right." Bianca said tensely. "You are involved in this and now I'm free to tell you exactly how. I'll tell you anything you want to know, but you're not going on this mission!"

"I am." Rogue said, her voice hard as diamonds. "You just said recon is part of this job and you're leaving both telepaths at home. No one can get information better than I can."

"You're stayin' here, kid, and that's fin-"

"How do you get information?" Jack asked, intrigued.

Rogue smirked and looked around the room. "Remy, can I use you?"

"Remy be so hot for you right now, you could fuck him wit' a pinecone and call him Pink-Eye if ya wanted." Remy breathed heavily, never taking his eyes off Rogue.

Anatolie burst out laughing. "I like this kid. Did I tell you I like this kid?"

"Watch it, punk." Logan warned, while Bianca just scowled.

Rogue came in front of Remy slowly, stopping only inches from him. The Vampires in the room heard their hearts pound faster and their blood rush and roar through their veins. Bianca felt a sharp pang of Thirst at the enchanting rhythms, but shoved it aside and watched. Rogue stripped off a satin glove finger by finger, almost erotically and brought her hand up. Remy raised his as well and clasped her hand, interlacing their fingers and stepping closer so their bodies were pressed against each other. The Vampires watched in fascination as Remy's veins came to the surface and he gasped for air. Rogue threw her head back and groaned before tearing herself away from Remy. They both stumbled away, Remy leaning on the conference table for support and Rogue holding her own.

"If I'm after somethin' specific, I can concentrate on that and find it faster. I didn't hold onto him as long as I would for a real interrogation, but enough to get his most recent thoughts." Rogue explained breathlessly.

"Then you should know how Remy feels, _chere_." Remy panted, still weak. Even so, his fiery eyes locked onto hers with all the strength he could muster.

"We've talked about this, Remy." Rogue whispered brokenly. "Leave it alone."

"I say we bring her." Jack announced, interrupting Rogue and Remy's intimate moment. "We need information not only about the compound, but the tracker too. And finding out about their other projects couldn't hurt either. A talent like that could come in handy, considering we don't have time to beat it out of anyone."

"I said no!" Bianca hissed. "We'll find another way."

"Sorry, B, but I have to go with the new guy on this one." Connor said, Shayla nodding beside him. They winced as Bianca pinned them with a deadly glare. "This mission is all about information and our lack thereof; we need to gather some intelligence if this is going to work. I don't know why you're so against the lass going, but you've never let personal matters get in the way of the community's safety before."

"Fine." Bianca ground out, realizing she was outnumbered. "But if she dies, I'll saw your fucking heads off myself."

"You would put this mortal above your own?" Shayla demanded.

"SHE IS ONE OF MY OWN!" roared Bianca, her eyes glowing blue and her fangs growing. Shayla took an unconscious step back and gulped. The only ones not affected by Bianca's rage were Anatolie and Logan; the rest were awed and terrified by her. "She is my child and I will bake in the midday sun before I see her hurt!"

"I-I'm your what?" Rogue squeaked.

"It's a long story, my love, one I'll be happy to share with you. Just please, _please_, do not endanger yourself like this." Bianca begged, her fangs receding.

"Bianca, the people I love are endangerin' themselves!" Rogue exclaimed, gesturing at the mutants around the room. "They are my friends…my _people_! What kind of person would I be if I didn't do all I could to help them?"

Bianca eyes fell shut. She'd believed nothing could convince her to let Marie go, but leave it to the girl herself to do just that. Bianca had lived her entire life by those words and she'd never been prouder of a descendant in her life.

"I understand." Bianca spoke softly. "I really do. You'll hear no more objections from me."

"You're just letting her go?" Logan yelled.

"What kind of person would _I_ be if I didn't let her fight for what she believes in?" Bianca retorted. "Enough of this. We have more important things to discuss. Continue your analysis, Shayla."

"Right." Shayla nodded. "There's a small town about twenty miles from the compound. We can stay there and do recon in teams. Obviously, Bianca, Connor, Jack, Logan and I will take the night shift. The mutants can take the day shift."

"I'll go with the X-men." Logan said, wanting to stick to Rogue like glue.

"Will someone give this guy a crash course in Vampirism?" Shayla drawled disdainfully.

"Blow me." Logan growled. "I'm not a full-blooded Vampire so I can take a stroll in Death Valley if I want."

Shayla's eyes widened and she and the other Vampires whipped around to face Anatolie. "You Sired a dhampir and didn't tell us?" she shrieked.

Anatolie's normally light-hearted air became dangerous and stony. "Since when do I report to you?"

"Since you Sired a betrayer!" Shayla screamed. "This meeting is pointless. There's your leak, right there!" She pointed at Logan.

"Shayla, not all dhampirs are traitors." Bianca insisted. "And Logan is certainly not the tracker. He can't help the circumstances of his birth. He didn't even know what he was until I told him a few days ago!"

"Lies." Shayla hissed.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Logan shouted. The other mutants were so engrossed with the goings-on, they were huddled in the corner, watching the drama. It was like a soap opera with Vampires and all that was missing was the popcorn.

Anatolie came to Logan's side. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before, but dhampirs are…ill-received in our community. You've heard of the fictional character Van Helsing?"

Shayla interrupted, practically spitting her words. "There was nothing fictional about him! He was based on a real man, a dhampir. That bastard betrayed us, his own people! He inherited heightened senses, increased strength, and super speed and he used them all against us! He allied himself with the Hunters, for God sakes! His mother was the first to die at his hand, followed by her Sire. He tracked and slaughtered us like cattle until Bianca did the same to him! May he and all dhampirs rot in hell!"

Logan turned towards Anatolie and gave him a mocking look. Anatolie smiled sheepishly. "Maybe 'ill-received' understated the situation a bit."

"'Killed on sight' seems like a better fit." Logan drawled.

Bianca stood tall and came in front of Connor, Shayla and Jack. She narrowed her eyes. "I am vouching for him. I've killed more Rogues and traitors than you've even seen in your lifetimes and I am telling you, Logan is an honorable man. Say another word against him, and you'll have me to deal with. Understood?"

"You'd better be sure about him, Bianca, or someone _will_ lose their head. And I assure you, it won't be me." Shayla sneered.

"Whoa, whoa! Ladies, put the fangs away!" Connor interjected, playing peacekeeper. "There'll be no beheadings on my watch! You've been friends for centuries and we're about to engage the enemy. Now is not the time to doubt each other. Bianca, we trust your judgment. Shayla, you're an evil bitch. Now shake hands and make up."

The women did so reluctantly, but both recognized the need for unity on a dangerous mission like this.

"Thank you!" Jack burst out, exasperated. "Maybe now we can focus on the task at hand for more than a minute? There's still the small matter of infiltrating this place!"

"I think I can help there." Ororo spoke up. "I can provide enough heavy fog that the guards wouldn't be able to see each other even at twenty paces apart."

"And if Ororo stayed with the jet in case of emergency extraction and provided cover, each Vampire could take a mutant over the wall easily." Bianca added. "But the complex is vast; I think we need a better idea of where to look for the tracker before we all go in. We're going to have to take a Hunter first."

"I think you and I can handle that by ourselves." Jack said. "We'll bring him back to the jet and your young friend can do her thing."

"It'll have to do for now." Bianca said. "There's not much else we can do here. Let's get going."

"Suit up, everyone." Scott smirked, pushing a button on the walls and revealing rows of X-men uniforms. Each team member, including the Vampires, grabbed a leather outfit and headed toward the jet.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Hit the button and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, my lovelies! Another chapter of Blood Ties and, as always, I value your reviews and encouragement. Unfortunately, I haven't gotten any closer to owning X-men…god-damn, but that Stan Lee has a tight grip! Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bianca tugged on the sleeves of her X-men uniform and grimaced, wondering if the get-up was really necessary. It was efficient and functional but so…cliché. Really, a Vampire in skin-tight, black leather? She felt like a cheap Hollywood stereotype. Even so, she'd strapped her unruly hair into a tight bun, with curls escaping to frame her face, and let it go.

The jet was an impressive piece of machinery, but the privacy was limited. The flight was smooth sailing, so being buckled-in wasn't necessary and she'd gone to a secluded alcove at the back of the cabin to center herself. The weight of the mission had settled on her, but she couldn't detach like she normally did. Usually, she lost her sense of self during a mission; she abandoned feelings that connected her to her remaining shreds of humanity in order to become a ruthless, but necessary, evil. But that wasn't an option now. Marie was here and so was Logan; love was at the center of this mission. She could only hope it would strengthen her resolve, rather than distract her focus.

"Bianca?" came a timid voice.

The Vampire snapped out of her contemplations and saw Marie looming over her. Bianca scooted over on the hard, metal bench and patted the seat.

"I know now might not be the best time," Rogue started, taking the offered seat. "But I need to know. I need to know what you know, because ever since you came to the mansion I've been feelin' like…there's a part of me missin' and you're the only one who can give it back to me. No more 'I'm sorrys', no more dodges. Who are you? Who are you to me?"

"By now you know what I am, yes?"

Rogue nodded jerkily. "You're a…a Vampire."

"If you can accept that, then I suppose you are ready to know. You're the child of my children, the last of my line." At Rogues disbelieving, uncomprehending expression, Bianca blew out a heavy sigh and jumped into her story. "It was back in 1342. I was 19 and I lived in a little village outside Palermo. I was at ease in my life as a wife and mother, but Anatolie gave me another life. One where I wasn't an extension of my husband, but a being with unimaginable abilities and advantages…the most precious of which was time. But I didn't sever the ties between mortal life and Second Life. I continued to raise my children. As they matured and had children of their own, I did all I could to keep them safe. My oldest was Giovanni, but his legacy ended two hundred years ago. The progeny of my youngest, Nino, lasted barely a century after my Turning. But my daughter's line continues…in you. And, as fate would have it, her name was Maria."

"I don't believe in fate." Rogue muttered absentmindedly, still trying to process everything…the legacy she came from, Bianca's nature, and their connection.

Bianca laughed, emotion making her voice thick. "Oh, it is so real, Marie. Fate's hand has been on your back since the beginning, guiding you where you were meant to go. Think about it, _amore_. What are the chances, the astronomical odds, that the only two people I love in this world would find each other? That the man I once considered a son would look after the girl I love as a daughter and become each other's family when neither had one? That," Bianca stopped, her throat tightening. She choked out her words in a rush of self-hatred. "That he would protect you when I didn't."

"Logan always protects me." Rogue frowned. "I just wish he didn't feel so obligated, like I'm a little girl who can't take care of myself."

"It's not obligation, but love and protectiveness." Bianca corrected gently. "And you'd better get used to it, my love, because you have at least three people willing to die for you on this mission."

At Rogue's confused look, Bianca explained. "You already know Logan would do anything to protect you and now you know the same is true for me. But the Cajun…his sacrifice might be greater than ours, because he only has one lifetime to live and he'd be willing to give it for you."

"Remy?" Rogue sputtered.

In a rare show of playfulness, Bianca bumped her shoulder against Rogue's and smiled teasingly. "Surely, you've noticed. Why do you deny him when I've heard your heart beat as strongly for him as his beats for you?"

"Because nothin' can ever happen, okay?" Rogue hissed, anger seeping into every word. "Do you really think I can last with anyone, let alone a passionate, physical guy like Remy, when I can't even touch him? No! We'd both be stuck: me, with a man I love, but who is bound to leave me. And him with an untouchable freak he feels weighed down by."

"But you do love him." Bianca wasn't asking.

"First him and now you." Rogue murmured tiredly. "Just leave it alone. This is the way things are and they can't change."

"You have absolutely no control?"

"None." Rogue sighed. "I can't control the voices in my head, I can't control my skin and I can't touch…ever."

"In case you've forgotten already, that's not entirely true." Bianca smiled softly. She stood up and unzipped her leather jumpsuit, from collar to hip. She stripped off the top half of the uniform and tied the arms around her waist, leaving her in a black camisole. She pulled Rogue up with her, unzipping her suit as well and leaving the girl in a red tank-top "I can't imagine what it has been like for you, beloved, being denied even the simplest physical contact. It's the most ancient bonding of human beings, to touch each other in friendship, comfort or love. A mother cradling her child, a friend hugging another, and lovers holding hands: all of it creates a connection that cannot be formed any other way."

Rogue face was a mask of pain and she started to cry quietly. Bianca wrapped her cool, olive-toned arms around Marie and felt droplets of water fall onto her bare shoulder. Even as she wept, Rogue couldn't help running her fingers along Bianca's smooth skin. There was nothing even remotely sexual about it, but it was deeply intimate, like a young child burying its face in the crook of their mother's neck; Rogue could feel the bond Bianca spoke of growing inside her skin and soul, connecting her to the woman holding her tenderly. Eventually, her tears subsided in favor of fascination at their skin-on-skin contact. Rogue varied her touch, from barely skimming her fingertips over Bianca's skin to laying her palms flat and dragging them up her arms. She marveled in the different sensations and the long-forgotten feeling of another. Bianca touched Rogue as well, letting the younger woman know she wasn't alone in this moment. She swiped the pad of her thumb over Rogue's wet cheeks and traced the contours of her face. Rogue watched her own fingers while Bianca watched her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Connor and Logan looked up from pictures of the compound only to find that Remy wasn't in his seat anymore. Whipping around, they saw him near the back of the jet, frozen in place and staring at something out of sight. The two intimidating men marched toward the Cajun, intent on reminding him what an important assignment this was, when they finally caught sight of what held Remy's rapt attention. Bianca and Rogue were in a gentle embrace, caressing each other softly.

"Jaysus, Mary'n Joseph." Connor choked in Irish rhythm, crossing himself and standing frozen next to the other two men.

"Damn." Logan breathed, transfixed

"Yeah." Remy agreed vaguely, his unblinking eyes the size of golf-balls.

"Bugger off, guys." Bianca said dismissively, never breaking contact with Rogue, who seemed unaware of their audience. Predictably, the men didn't move a muscle. Bianca wanted to let Rogue continue her exploration, having been starved of contact for so long, but such a profound moment for her should not be fantasy-fodder for three over-sexed men. Slowly, Bianca removed herself from Rogue's hold and stood protectively in front of her. Rogue seemed to accept the change with trance-like calm and continued to trace patterns on Bianca's upper back while the Vampire gave the men her most deadly glare.

"Piss off now, or you'll be pissing into a catheter by the time I'm done with you." she growled. Logan, realizing what this moment must mean to both of them, left without a word. Remy smirked and had the gall to wink, but after Bianca snapped her teeth in his direction, scattered back to the main cabin. Connor just put his hands up and walked away with a satisfied smile on his face.

Bianca turned back toward Rogue and held her hands lightly, kissing each before re-zipping both of their uniforms. They sat back down and Rogue put her head on Bianca's shoulder.

"Thank you." she whispered. "I never thought I'd be able to touch like that again."

"Hasn't the professor worked with you on this?" Bianca demanded, indignation in her tone.

"A little, when I first came to the mansion. He said my lack of control is probably psychological; that the switch to control my mutation has been buried under so much fear, self-doubt and anxiety that I can't get at it. It kills me, knowing I did this to myself." Rogue muttered.

"Do not be so hard on y- Ahhh!" Bianca groaned in pain, clutching her stomach. Rogue sat up and gasped as she caught sight of Bianca. Her skin was phasing between snow-white and light olive, her eyes were flashing between chocolate brown and light blue, and her fangs couldn't seem to decide whether to grow or recede. Bianca squeezed her eyes shut and forced her labored breathing to calm and deepen. The clawing, crippling pain faded and she opened her eyes a crack, only to see Rogue's horrified, worried face.

"Don't worry, my love. I'm fine." Bianca slurred, still struggling for control. "It's been a few days since I…had proper nutrition; there are more important things to worry about at the moment. I'm alright now."

"Are you sure?" Rogue asked. "Do you want me to get Connor?"

Bianca smiled lightly, the pain totally gone. "No, I have excellent control over the Thirst. It's nothing to worry about. Now, what were we talking about?"

"My control." Rogue reminded her uncomfortably.

"Ah, yes." Bianca nodded. "You know, Vampires go through a very similar process when we ingest blood. I can teach you how to purge the voices and memories. I can even help you find the switch."

"What?" Rogue asked, desperation creeping into her tone.

"I doubt I would have thought of it before, but the other night, I was forced to use…an alternative method of interrogation. You see, when a Vampire bites, we are connected to the other person's mind. It's an evolutionary response; it helps us understand our prey better and, therefore, be better predators. But it is not always used in this manner. For example, when a new Vampire is Made, their Sire will continue to bite them over time, to exchange experiences and feelings and strengthen the Sire-Spawn relationship. I could do something similar with you. We could explore your mind together and find the control you seek."

"Yes." Rogue breathed, frantically tugging down the collar of her uniform and pushing her hair to the side. "Do it! Please!"

"We cannot do this now, Marie." Bianca said regretfully, pulling her collar back up. "The process itself may take several hours and the recovery could take even longer. Besides, we are about to go on a dangerous mission: now is not the time to be experimenting with your gift. And…I'm not sure I could control myself right now, with the Thirst as strong as it is. After the mission, after I've fed, we will do this. Okay?"

"Okay." Rogue agreed reluctantly, before smiling slightly. "You know the first thing I'm gonna do when I can touch?"

"What's that?"

"Kiss Remy like he's never been kissed before and drag him to the nearest bedroom." Rogue smirked.

Bianca laughed and nodded. "I can't say I like the boy just yet, but if you want him and you love him, I'll give him a chance."

"You know," Rogue started slyly. "You're not the only one who can sense romance a-brewin'. What's up with you and Logan?"

"Nothing." Bianca said firmly.

"That's not what it looked like when you first met him." Rogue snorted. "If memory serves, you gave one of his claws a blow-job."

Vampires can't blush, but Bianca squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. "I didn't know who he was! He's my best friend's son, for God sakes! He was practically my son!"

"Yeah, back in the day." Rogue stressed. "You said somethin' about the Civil War, right? Well that was a long time ago and Logan's not a kid anymore."

"Children never really grow up in a parent's eyes." Bianca argued.

"He's not your child and never was! You may have loved him like one, but I can tell you right now, Logan's not gonna stick around if you treat him like a green sixteen year-old." Rogue exclaimed. "I know him better than anyone on this planet; I've absorbed him twice! He's killed people, he's had horribly painful military experiments run on him, he's screwed countless women and he's had to forge an identity from scratch the last fifteen years! There's nothing childish about him! Don't you get it? There is no James, only Logan!"

"James is all I have left of Elizabeth!" Bianca exploded. She swallowed tightly and bowed her head. "If I give that up…then there's really nothing left of her."

Rogue placed a comforting hand on Bianca's back. "You can either give up Elizabeth, someone who's already gone, or give up Logan, who's right here. You can't have both."

Bianca nodded tiredly and gave Rogue a small, baffled smile. "When did you get to be so wise?"

"Since my friend's happiness depended on me gettin' the message into your thick skull." Rogue teased. "You guys could have somethin' really special…special and eternal, to boot. Nothin' is worth givin' that up for, let alone the long-dead past."

"Maybe you're right." Bianca sighed. "I've held onto her for so long, but if she hasn't resurfaced by now, she probably did face the sunrise. I don't want my love for her to cost me Logan and she wouldn't want that either."

"Sooo…are you gonna drag him to a bedroom, too?" Rogue nudged her.

"I can't let myself go there right now." she said, shaking her head. "A cop-out? Yes. But it's the best I can do for the moment. In order to do what must be done on this mission, I need to…compartmentalize my life. This business with Logan and what I feel for him is confusing enough as it is, but I cannot dwell on that and still function in this danger. Do you understand that?"

Rogue looked skeptical and started to respond, but cut off as Ororo approached them. "We're about to land and there's been a change of plans. Shayla was able to hack one of NASA's satellites and get better resolution, making extensive recon unnecessary at this point. She found what looks like an administration, central headquarters type building in the complex. We're thinking that's where you and Jack should extract a Hunter from. The men in that building are likely to have more information than some random guard."

"Sounds good." Bianca said seriously, getting up. "I'll review the data with Jack. Familiarize yourselves with the compound while we're gone."

The team all strapped in as Scott landed the jet with a rocking jolt and a loud thud. He looked back at the rest of them and said his traditional, 'sorry', after landing. They lined up at the ramp and Bianca ended up behind Logan. On impulse, she reached for his hand. He turned to her with a questioning look, but gave a small smirk and nodded, squeezing her hand. They were in this together and this was just the beginning. They let go as the team started to exit in single file. Glancing around, they were surrounded on all sides by humid, dark marshland. Bianca's lip curled in distaste as she watched insects swarm around the stagnant water, reptiles slither through the tall grasses and into the scum-filled swamps and heard the cringe-worthy squelching and sucking sounds of their shoes in the soggy ground.

Remy spread his arms wide and took a deep whiff, smiling hugely. "Welcome to Louisiana! Now let's hunt us some Hunters, eh?"

"Jack and I will be back in a few hours." Bianca said, grabbing Jack by the arm and dragging him through the bog. "Come on, Jack. You can brief me on the way."

"My pleasure." he smirked. As they trudged through the swamp, Jack placed his hand on the small of Bianca's back and turned back to look at the group. Jack transformed and grinned wickedly at Logan, exposing his fangs in challenge as his unnaturally blue eyes glowed in the twilight. Logan's face darkened as the two disappeared into the woods.

"Oooh!" Rogue and Remy cooed together like a studio audience, laughing. Rogue sang, "Logan's got competition!"

"Bianca might wait for ya to make a move, but Remy can tell ya now, _homme_, Jack ain't goin' to."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**The option is there, should you choose to read and review. Even if you don't, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not mine. *Sigh***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bianca and Jack crouched on the forest floor, observing the compound. It was after midnight and, if this was any other facility, the security would be top-notch. But these people were the mortal, or rather immortal, enemies of a dangerous and skilled community. They should have thought outside the box, but probably assumed they only needed to keep civilians out. After all, this facility could have been in operation for decades and the Vampires only discovered it two days ago. But if Bianca was in charge of security, she would have flooded the whole compound with UV flood-lights or at least equipped the guards with night-vision goggles. As it was, the perimeter was well lit by human standards, but easily circumvented by a Vampire.

"You ready for this?" Jack asked, turning to her.

She raised an eyebrow mockingly. Picking up the nearest rock, she hurled it at least 300 yards, knocking out one of the security lamps and throwing that area into darkness. She grinned. "Try to keep up."

Bianca sped toward the wall and Jack smiled wolfishly, chasing after her. The two didn't even register as blurs as they ran to the perimeter, ascended over the thick wall and took cover in a dark, narrow alley between two buildings inside the compound.

"The target building is a few hundred yards from here." Jack whispered. "But once we're in, we'll be flying blind."

"Understood."

Jack navigated through the village-like compound and Bianca trailed after him, both sticking to the shadows. There was still plenty of foot-traffic around the base, especially considering the time of night, but their innate skills as Vampires and their developed skills as soldiers kept them quiet and out of sight. Bianca instinctively knew which building they were after. The layout of the compound favored building out rather than up and they were headed toward the only structure over two stories. Most of the offices were dark, but there was a light shining from the top floor. She tapped Jack lightly on the shoulder and signaled to the occupied office, designating it as their new target. Giving a curt nod, Jack continued on. Finally arriving at the nerve center of the Hunters' research facility, he covered Bianca as she circumvented the security protocols; the doors to the main building opened with a quiet rush of air.

The building was abandoned and, once inside, the security was non-existent. Hallways were unguarded, doors were unlocked and video surveillance was conspicuously absent. This was the seat of all Hunter evil and it had less security than a public school! Truth be told, Bianca felt rather insulted. They'd either assumed that Vampires would never discover this place or that their pitiful security measures would be enough to keep them from the heart of the compound. Bianca shook her head; what the hell did they think they were hunting, _butterflies_?

"Jesus, this is pathetic. I've seen bicycle locks more secure than this place." Jack whispered disgustedly, climbing the stairs.

Bianca smiled wryly. "Maybe we should break into a taco stand after this and give ourselves a challenge."

"Olé." he deadpanned, snorting slightly. Turning serious, he continued. "It's clear they've become over-confident in the secrecy of this place. They've underestimated their prey. Tsk, tsk – big mistake."

"Their arrogance becomes our advantage. Stand watch." Bianca ordered quietly once they'd reached the top floor. Jack took a position at the end of the hall, giving him a clear vantage point of the stairs, the elevator and the office door.

Bianca passed several doors marked by dignified names and impressive titles, but focused on the light shining from under the last door on the right. The nameplate read _Alexander Burkoff, Director of Experimental Research_.

"Congratulations, Alexander Burkoff." Bianca whispered to herself, a small smile playing on her lips. "You're a dead man."

She opened the door silently and slipped inside. An older man was hunched over his desk, scribbling furiously. Stacks of paper littered his work space and his eyes were sunken, bloodshot and drooping. Bianca guessed he was no stranger to late night paper-pushing – his whole face was marked by it. She closed the door and the firm 'click' reverberated throughout the room.

"Martin, I thought I told you to get some sleep." Alexander murmured tiredly, massaging his forehead. He didn't even look up from his work.

Bianca stayed silent and observed her mark, arms crossed over her chest. After a few seconds, Alexander got curious and managed to tear himself away from his paper work. He looked up and Bianca gave a predatory grin, revealing her fangs. His eyes darted around the room in panic but she remained still and silent. To her utter astonishment, the Hunter managed to surprise her. She'd never seen someone go from fear to acceptance as quickly as the man before her, but something in his eyes dimmed to darkness. He heaved a great sigh and slumped in his chair. No begging, no screaming, no fear, just…resignation.

"You don't seem surprised to see me." Bianca commented indifferently.

"Surprised, yes." he answered heavily. "But afraid? No, Miss LaConte, I'm not afraid."

She froze. "You know my name?"

Alexander quirked a small, tired smile. "We'd hardly be worthy of the name Hunter if we weren't aware of the Vampire Champion." His smile grew as he took in her shocked face. "We have our sources, Miss LaConte. Just as it appears you have yours. How did you discover this facility?"

"One of your men. You really should train them better." Bianca smirked.

"You're referring to your captor?" Alexander asked. "Yes, he wasn't one of our better operatives, but what he lacked in skill, he made up for in devotion. He was one of many we sent around New York City to apprehend Vampires. If we'd known who you were, we would have sent someone worthy. As it was, we didn't discover your identity until after you'd murdered him and escaped. But…he talked? Well, if you hadn't killed him, we would have, so it's no great loss."

It took a lot to disturb a person who drinks blood for sustenance, but his conversational attitude in the face of certain death was…unnerving. "I must say, Hunter, you face death well."

"The fact that I face it at all is what makes me stronger than you." Alexander shot back sharply. Everything about him seemed to change in that moment. His voice hardened, his slate gray eyes shed their fatigue and became zealous orbs of self-righteousness and his posture straightened with exaggerated dignity. "All things, all _life_ is meant to end. We understand this and embrace it as God's Will. But you run from it like the frightened animals you are. And you run from us."

"You think that's why we fight you? Out of some fear of death?" Bianca asked incredulously. "We fight for our right to exist!"

Alexander sneered and leveled his cold eyes on her. Disgust was evident in his voice. "You don't have that right. I'd kill you myself if I had the chance."

"I know. But _you_ know I would never give you that chance."

The Hunter's body seemed to deflate, his temporary defiance once again taken over by defeat and acceptance of his fate. He sighed, "I know."

Bianca finally approached Alexander Burkoff, circling his desk. "God's Will comes to you tonight, Hunter. And if you have a soul, I fear for it."

Before he could respond, she ripped the cord of his desk lamp from the outlet and swung the base at the back of his head. The man slumped over his desk, probably like he'd done so many nights before. Throwing him carelessly over her shoulder, she exited his stuffy office and met Jack at the end of the hall.

"Take him." she said, dumping the man on Jack. He staggered under the sudden weight and looked at her in surprise, but she was already moving down the stairs. "I'd rather bathe in acid than touch that soulless demon again."

Jack caught up to her in the stairwell, lugging the dead weight with him. "What did he say to you?"

"They've been busy." she said shortly. "He knew who I was, recognized me on sight."

"Shit." Jack breathed.

"My thoughts exactly. The sooner we get him to Marie, the sooner we'll know how deep this breach runs. Hurry."

Bianca and Jack raced through the compound, making excellent time. Anxiety coiled in the pit of her stomach and her thoughts ran wild, imagining the consequences of this discovery. How much did they know about her? About her community? The Hunter who had captured her said they knew the secret of her people. If they knew the One Secret, privileged and protected information until recently, what else did they know? And how the hell did they find out in the first place? Had they tapped into the Vampire's global internet community? Questions swirled in her mind, each new worry bringing her to the point of panic. She pushed herself hard through the dank marshlands and finally saw the jet. At one moment, it was only a black spot on the horizon, but it grew larger and more defined as she sped toward it. Bianca slowed her pace by only a fraction as she came upon the jet and ran up the ramp, Jack right behind her.

"That was fast." Connor commented. Everyone's focus landed on the two Vampires as they came aboard with their prisoner. "How'd it…"

Connor trailed off as he caught sight of Bianca. He'd never seen that look in her eyes before. It was fear…and that realization sent his heart into his throat. Fear and panic and absolute dread made her dark eyes wide and unblinking. "Dear God. Bianca…what happened?"

Bianca ignored him and turned to Rogue. "Do you need him to be conscious for this?"

She shook her head and shrugged. "No. It's actually easier when he's out; I won't have to wade through his surface thoughts."

"Good." Bianca said, lying the Hunter down on the cold, metal floor of the jet and kneeling by his waist. Marie came to kneel by his side, opposite Bianca. As she reached her hand out to the man's face, Bianca grabbed it. Her eyes pleaded with Marie. "We need everything in his head, now more than ever. This goes deeper than my worst fears, _amore_."

"I won't let you down." Rogue said determinedly.

Bianca squeezed her hand and gave a strained smile. "You could never."

Mutants and Vampires gathered in a circle around Bianca, Rogue and the Hunter just as Rogue brought her skin in contact with the enemy's. His veins surfaced and, even in unconsciousness, he gasped and felt the pain of his life-force being drained away. Rogue's eyes moved rapidly under her lids as she absorbed his memories, seeing flashes and hints of the information she needed. When she finally tapped into Alexander Burkoff's life work, she witnessed the memories through his eyes and her own. Her stomach clenched and bile rose in her throat at the sense of accomplishment his job afforded him. She saw him torture some nameless gaunt creature, reduce it to a mindless animal. He'd ordered Vampires hunted, captured and killed and felt only pride. She wanted to stop. His mind was fanatical, polluted, and evil, but the flow of information kept invading her mind. The only reason she stayed connected to him was because his mind, while being a vile place, had a wealth of information stored in every tissue. Only when the flow of his life-force slowed to a trickle and his mind tunneled into darkness did she release him. Coming out of it, she grasped her head, trying to control the foreign presence. Rogue and Alexander struggled for dominance in her mind, but she shoved him to the back of her head and opened her eyes.

"Rogue?" Bianca asked, her tone laced with worry. "Are you alright? Please, say something!"

"We have to get in there!" she panted, in control of Alexander's personality for the moment. "They've captured Vampires from New York! They're torturing them!"

"How did they even find them?" Shayla cried.

"I…I-I know what the tracker is." Rogue raised sad eyes to Bianca. Her mouth opened and closed without sound, knowing this would destroy Bianca. "I'm so sorry, Bianca. It's a Vampire."

"No." Bianca begged through clenched teeth, pleading with Rogue for this to be a mistake, a joke, anything but the truth. But Rogue lowered her head and nodded. "Who? Who betrayed us?"

"It didn't betray you."

"'It'?" Shayla asked dangerously, taking that as an insult to her people.

"I can only tell you what I saw." Rogue said defensively. "This Vampire has been tortured for longer than Alexand…the Hunter has been alive. To him, it is genderless, nameless, and mindless. They keep its head shaved and dress it in rags. They starve it! It's gaunt and pale and an absolute automaton. It has no independent thought of its own anymore! They give it orders to track other Vampires and it obeys. It's depraved, what they've done to it! And they're goin' to do it to the ones they just captured too! The more trackers they have, the more Vampires they can find and kill!"

The room was left in stunned silence, but Bianca's rage became a tangible, living presence in the room. Her whole body shook and a dangerous growl, like the rattle of a desert snake, rose from her chest, through her throat and past her lips. And what started as a growl of inhuman wrath escalated to a devastated, primitive and vengeful roar. Rising from the circle, she stalked to a bulkhead of the jet and banged her fist into it over and over and over. The bones in her hand broke, some shattered and some punctured the skin, but she continued to strike the metal with every once of strength and every shred of anger in her body. She made a sizeable dent in the wall and a tear slipped down Marie's face, watching her ancestor's emotional wreckage consume her. Rogue's sympathy proved to be the chink in her armor and Alexander broke through the thin barrier she'd placed him behind. She gave a pained moan and clutched her head.

"Get out of my head!" she screamed, wanting his diseased personality to leave her in peace. Bianca turned sharply at Rogue's pain. There were more important things than her desire for revenge; her baby was hurting and that took precedence over everything else. Bianca placed her hands in front of her chest and pushed them down her core, exhaling loudly. A few more deep breaths and her eyes snapped open. She was ready to lead this group once more.

"Jack, you're younger than the rest of us. Take Rogue and teach her our ways for purging the memories." Bianca ordered. Jack gave a curt nod and led Rogue to the cargo hold for privacy.

"Shayla, get online. I want every Vampire in the country to descend on Avoyelles County, Louisiana."

"What do you want me to tell them?" Shayla asked seriously.

Bianca's face hardened. "Tell them to come hungry. In two days, I want that facility turned into a slaughter house. Get it done."

Shayla moved to the on-board computer system and started clacking away at the keyboard, but Scott and Ororo came forward.

"You can't do this." Scott said resolutely. "You're presiding over a massacre, for God sakes!"

Bianca's nostrils flared and she spoke harshly. "This is our way. These people have no higher goal in life than our total annihilation and, in order to survive, we must beat them to it."

"There must be a peaceful solution to all of this!" Ororo cried.

Bianca snorted at her naivety. "As contradictory as it seems, to achieve peace one must fight for it! Today has started a solid alliance between us, but the basis for any union is understanding and tolerance. When we fight _your_ war, we'll do it your way. But you volunteered to help us and this is _our_ war. You may not like our methods, but the last two thousand years have shown us that this is the only thing that works."

"Bianca, you're going to murder innocent people!" Scott shouted.

Sound stopped and everyone turned at his declaration, the Vampires in anger and the Mutants in horrified disbelief at his tactless comment.

"Innocent?" Bianca asked, her voice low. "Those _innocent_ men are torturing my brothers and sisters! They're stripping them of thought! Of dignity and loyalty! Those _innocent _Hunters will die for what they've done to my people! If they were your people, your students, would you really rely on diplomacy to save them from agony and humiliation? Sticking to your principles is fine, but there is no higher standard than the defense of your own! If you disagree…you can leave."

Bianca didn't wait for their response but stormed over to Shayla and monitored her progress. Scott and Ororo argued with each other in harsh whispers, but the others ignored them.

"Bianca."

Bianca turned around and came face to face with the reluctant mutants. "We'll help you. But we won't kill anyone."

"You won't have to." Bianca responded tightly. Rage, injustice, desolation and the desire for Hunter blood ran rampant through her system and nothing could calm her wired body. Speaking became a struggle and she choked out her words. "We'll concentrate on liberating the captured Vampires. The others will do the rest."

"Are you okay?" Scott asked with concern. "You seem-"

Scott never finished his sentence. Bianca collapsed to the floor, gripping her stomach and gasping. The Thirst attacked her body with a vengeance and her features fluctuated again, between her normal appearance and her Vampire form. She desperately tried to control it, like before, but the more she tried to force it away, the stronger it became. She shrieked as the Thirst forced her into delirium and her body convulsed as pain clawed at her insides.

"What the hell's going on?" Logan charged over to Bianca, getting to her side a split second before the rest of the team.

Connor skidded next to her. He laid his hands on either side of her neck and looked in to her vacant, feverish eyes. "Dammit, B." he growled.

"What's wrong with her?" Logan demanded.

"For such a seasoned Vampire, she has a terrible habit of ignoring her baser needs." Connor huffed in frustration, straddling her and holding her down as her back arched up off the floor. Realizing the mutants had no idea what he was talking about, he continued grimly. "Bianca tends to neglect her health when faced with a crisis. She can control the Thirst better than anyone I know, but because of that, she ignores the warning signs and pushes it farther than she should. Anyone know when she last fed?"

"Yeah, she drank from that fucker who captured her, right before she came to the mansion." Logan said.

"How long ago was that?" Connor demanded.

"I don't know! Five, maybe six days ago?"

"God DAMN IT, Bianca! Three days! That's the rule, three days at the longest!" Connor yelled, not caring that she couldn't hear him through her disorientation. Struggling to keep her thrashing body under control, he turned to his sister. "Shayla, did we bring any blood packs with us?"

"No, we cleaned out the back-up stock before we arrived at Xavier's." Shayla said with a grimace. Connor opened his mouth to speak, but Shayla pounced on his thought before he voiced it. "Sorry, brother, the Hunter's dead already. The little girl sucked him dry. I don't know where the nearest blood-bank is and we don't have time to catch a live one. Although…" she said slyly, glancing between Scott, Ororo, Remy and Logan.

"We can't ask one of them to be bitten!" Connor burst out. "She needs at least two liters and, without a transfusion, that would send them into shock! Maybe kill them!"

"I can take it." Logan declared. "I'd recover in minutes. She can bite me."

Shayla and Connor held the exact same look of shock, but it was nothing compared to the open mouths, bulging eyeballs and sounds of protest from his fellow X-men.

"You sure about this, dhampir?" Shayla asked, a hint of respect in her tone.

"It's Wolverine to you and yeah, I'm sure." He unzipped the top half of his X-men uniform and was left in a gray ribbed tank-top.

"Everyone out." Connor ordered, rising to his feet and leaving Bianca to writhe for the moment.

"What de hell fo'? Dis is jus' gettin' good!" Remy whined.

"Out, pest, before I throw you out!" Shayla hissed, dragging him up by his ear and pushing him forward. "It is inappropriate to watch another feed. Out. Now."

Jack and Rogue were still holed-up down in the cargo hold, but the rest of the team filed down the ramp. Logan reached up to the console and brought the ramp up after them. Looking down at Bianca, her lips were cracking and her eyes showed no awareness of her surroundings.

"Don't worry, honey. I'll make it better, okay?" he reassured her softly, sweeping the hair out of her face.

With that, Logan bent over her and positioned his neck above her crimson lips.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Can't wait to hear what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note, the rating was changed for a reason ;) As always, X-men doesn't belong to me. I hope you enjoy!**

**So, my juju is running low for this story. I'm currently consumed by my trilogy for another fandom, but I'll be coming back to Blood Ties after it's done. Have no fear! It might take a while, but I won't leave this story unfinished!**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Bianca felt herself being pulled from the syrupy awareness of delirium when the musical pulse of fresh blood called her back to reality. As her senses returned to her, the sweet smell of blood swept over her nostrils and she saw an extended, jumping vein right before her eyes. It was irresistible. It was hypnotic. Almost without her awareness, her torso lifted from the cold floor of the jet into a seated position. She buried her face in the crook of the disembodied neck and simply inhaled. The scent burned through her body. It wasn't just the blood that called to her; everything about that scent made her mouth water. The smell of pine trees reminded her of the plantation house in Canada she'd shared with Elizabeth and James, the setting of some of her most cherished memories. The metal embedded deep in the scent was like the metallic tang that accompanied her only nourishment. And the musk…what was that beguiling smell? It was spicy and strong, masculine and addictive. That scent brought out a second primal urge. Not the need to feed, but a desire of the distinct feminine variety.

She heard a gruff voice cut through the haze and felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. "Come on, Bianca. Drink up before I lose my nerve."

The power of suggestion cut through her brain and she suddenly thought that was a fine idea. She was mildly surprised to find her fangs at the ready. Grazing them lightly against the flesh of…whoever it was, she felt her source shudder and chill bumps raise on his skin. She grinned and brushed her lips over the beating vein before pushing her fangs into him.

It was slow. So slow that she felt every centimeter of soft tissue part as her incisors cut through. Her source smelled so good, she couldn't bear the thought of hurting him. Just as languidly, she retracted her teeth slightly and let the blood fill her mouth before swallowing the divine concoction.

Logan's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he thought he might have made a very un-Loganish sound, starting at a growl and ending with a whimper. In the back of his mind, he thought it probably shouldn't feel this good. He could feel her mind and thoughts mingling with his own, images of ancient battles, foreign cities and his childhood with her flashing behind his eyelids. He experienced the pleasure and satisfaction of the feed from her perspective and his, causing the ecstasy to double. But then again…maybe it was her lips on his neck, sucking at the deep puncture wounds and drawing the surrounding skin into her mouth. Maybe it was her razor-sharp fangs, adding that twinge of pain and making the pleasure that much better. It could be their position, kneeling together on the unforgiving metal floor, wrapped around each other. His arms were around her slim frame; one of her hands gripped his shoulder while the other was buried in his wild hair. Or it could be the floating sensation, like his mind – or was it his soul? – was lifting from his body. As his vision began to tunnel, he realized vaguely that the dizzy feeling was actually the result of blood loss…but he couldn't bring himself to care. She could take it all and he wouldn't mind. Just before the world turned black, he had one thought: his blood, and the heart that kept it pumping, would always be hers.

Bianca could feel her source weaken and the Thirst along with him. She was about to release him when something from his mind pushed strongly into hers. It was a combination of images, impressions and words, but in the end, the message was clear. _Take it. It belongs to you anyway. Just claim what's been yours since the beginning._

The voice that echoed through her head was so familiar. As the Thirst receded and reality stepped forward, she drew back from her source and gasped when she came face to face with…Logan. He was unconscious and she frantically turned his head to the side. A gasping sob ripped from her throat as she saw two puncture marks and a trickle of blood. She hugged his body to her and cried into his shoulder, not noticing the wounds knitting together.

The Thirst can force a Vampire to madness with its strength, but could she really have been so delusional, so out-of-it as to feed from one of the only people she loved? Things were bad enough, with her people being tortured and tracked by one of their own, but this went beyond pain. She kept the community totally separate from her mortal family and now both were falling apart. Marie had the noxious personality of a terrible man floating in her head and Logan was lying bloodless in her arms, all because of her.

"I'm sorry." she sobbed into his shirt. "I'm so sorry. I didn't – God, I never wanted to hurt you."

"Pain isn't exactly how I'd describe it." Logan murmured groggily. His eyes were at half-mast from fatigue, but his lips twitched in amusement. "Unless I used the words 'hurt so good'."

"Logan!" she cried in surprise, raising her tear-streaked face off his shoulder. "Oh, thank God you're alright! I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing, I swear! It'll never happen again!"

"Hey, hey!" he interrupted, still weak but with a growing smirk. "Let's not be hasty. You get the urge and I'm your man, honey."

"Wha-? What are you saying? Y-you want to be my source?" she stuttered in confusion.

Raising himself out of her grasp, he sighed and shook his head. She may be centuries older than him, but it was clear he would have to take the Cajun's advice and make a move. This was definitely uncharted territory, but Logan never let anything come between him and what he wanted. And there was no question: in so many ways, on so many levels, he wanted her. Logan looked her dead in the eye, suddenly serious. "I want to be more than that."

In one swift move, he pushed her back onto the deck plating and pinned her beneath him. His face hovered an inch above hers, his mouth aligned with her parted lips and his eyes staring into hers, watching them dilate with primitive, female understanding. "I want to be a lot more."

Bianca raised her neck to the point where their breath mingled and their lips brushed briefly whenever either of them moved. It took all of two seconds for Logan to respond to her light teasing brushes with a rumbling growl from deep in his chest. She grinned at his impatience and yanked at the collar of his shirt, crashing her lips on his. Logan sunk into the kiss and reveled in it. There were no gentle strokes of the tongue or soft kisses; she was aggressive and demanding, bringing out every primal instinct in his body. She wasn't content to just kiss him; her whole body rocked beneath him in that ancient, desperate rhythm and she crossed her ankles over his ass, pushing his growing erection into her core. Bianca let out a shuddered groan and Logan growled before tearing his lips from hers, pressing hard, hot kisses against her neck.

Bianca squeezed her eyes shut and moaned obscenely, her toes curling. It was too much! It was too good! Her every sense was surrounded and bombarded by him. The smell of his arousal. The sounds of his harsh breathing, wildly beating heart, and growls. The incredible feeling of his lips and rough hands scrapping against her sensitive skin. Logan yanked the zipper of her uniform down and spread the fabric wide. Seeing she still had a camisole and bra underneath, he cursed in frustration before popping out his claws and shredding them both.

His mouth was on her, hot and skilled, circling one of her nipples with his tongue and biting it lightly. Bianca let out a shriek of ecstasy at the feeling and felt the Change overtake her. Her skin paled, her fangs grew and her eyes lightened, magnifying every sensation and bringing her to dizzying heights of lust only a Vampire could experience. With the Change came the need for dominance. Logan was her prey now. She would search out any weakness and exploit it mercilessly until he was delirious with need, overcome with lust…begging her for more.

Logan couldn't get his hands to move fast enough. He wanted to touch all of her and taste the musky, sweet juices teasing his nostrils. His claws came out with a _snikt_ again as he prepared to cut away that stupid fucking leather jumpsuit, but stopped when her felt her body still and caught sight of her face.

She was looking at him so intensely, those eerie light eyes boring into his.

"What?" he panted. _Just don't ask me to stop._

A slow, predatory smile spread over her face and Logan actually got _chills_ from the promise behind that grin. In a fluid motion, she flipped them over and straddled Logan, pinning his hands above his head. He fought her steely grip, but was no match for her enhanced strength. And struggling against her was soon the furthest thing from his mind as she ground herself against his leather-clad cock. Bianca never stopped circling her hips, even as she bent her head down to his chest. For a moment, he thought she was going to pull the uniform zipper down with her teeth and holy fuck, did he want to see that! But instead, she opened her mouth wide and ran her fangs down the supple leather, slicing the material and grazing the hot skin beneath.

"Fuck!" Logan yelled, his hips bucking into hers. He renewed his struggle against her grasp; there was so much he wanted to touch. Her full breasts were gloriously naked above him and moving with the rocking of her hips. He wanted to hold onto her waist and thrust up against her. But the first thing he was going to do was finally, _finally_ tear that god-damned uniform off of her. Bianca didn't release his hands, but leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"You seem frustrated, _Wolverine_." He could hear the smirk in her voice. "Anything I can do?"

"Yeah, you can let go of my hands!" he raged, managing to lift his hands a couple inches of the floor before Bianca slammed them back down.

"And what would you do with those hands?" she purred, grinding her hips even harder against his painfully stiff cock.

Realizing her game, Logan smirked and played along. He licked up the shell of her ear and bit down on the lobe while thrusting his hips upward. He couldn't help feeling triumphant at her strained moan. "I would peel those skin-tight leather pants off your hot little body…spread your shaking, aching thighs apart and-"

Logan cut himself off, wanting to torment her right back.

"And?" she asked impatiently, breathlessly.

"I wouldn't need my hands for the rest." he hissed hotly. "Just my tongue, running up your wet slit, plunging into your tight pussy. Just my lips, sucking at your clit."

Bianca whimpered, no longer caring about dominating and possessing him. Her strong grip on his wrists lessened only slightly, but it was enough for Logan to pry himself free. It was the only way to let him go without conceding defeat, but they both knew she'd released him because she wanted him more than she wanted to win. What he was offering was too good. Her surrender filled Logan with power and lust, knowing she couldn't resist this any more than he could. The time for games had passed; Logan wasted no time in stripping them both and covering her naked body with his. He slid across her skin, going further down. Cupping her ass in his hands, he lifted her hips and dove his mouth onto her glistening pussy. Her small hands tightened in his hair and she ground herself against his face, moaning and groaning and thrashing her head from side to side.

She tasted so good and the sounds she was making shot straight to his cock. He could have done this for hours, but Bianca wasn't patient enough for that. Her body felt tight and her muscles were shaking with arousal. Just another couple of minutes and she'd be spiraling into a white hot orgasm, but she didn't want it that way.

"Enough!" Bianca shouted, pleasure making her voice hoarse. "Fuck me, Logan! Now!"

"Oh, hell yes." Logan ground out. He crawled up her body, positioned his aching cock at her entrance and brought them together in one long, sharp stroke. They both screamed. The pleasure was almost too intense but Logan's hips continued to pound into her body relentlessly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Jack and Rogue wouldn't meet each others eyes and there was a very stifling silence in the cargo bay. Sharp screams and muffled dirty talk resonated through the metal room; even the persistent slap of flesh on flesh could be made out. The only exit was back through the command deck and no way in hell were they going out there.

"_Oh, fuck. Bianca!_" came Logan's gravelly voice.

"_Harder, Logan! Harder, harder, harder! YES!_" Bianca cried out.

"So." Rogue started, not really knowing what to say but needing to block that noise out by any means necessary. "This is totally fuckin' awkward, huh?"

"I wish I had one of my guns on me." Jack admitted. "One solid shot to the head and I'd be unconscious for this whole mess."

"You'd leave me here to suffer?"

"In a god-damned heartbeat." Jack smirked.

"Guess Logan gets the girl this time." Rogue said, somewhat apologetically.

Jack shrugged. "No big deal. Bianca's hot, but Shayla's the hardcore bitch of my fantasies anyway."

There was a moment of silence, filled by Bianca's breathless chant of, "_Just like that, just like that, oooh._"

Rogue was at her wits end. This was Logan, her best friend and Bianca, her mother-like ancestor, making those sounds. Eww.

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream." Rogue started to sing loudly, at least partially drowning out the sex noises. It was stupid, she knew, but she was desperate.

Apparently, Jack was too and his voice joined in. "Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are they…?" Scott asked, dumbfounded.

"Do you think…?" Connor asked. Like Scott, the idea was just so befuddling, he couldn't finish his sentence.

"No." Ororo muttered in denial, shaking her head. "They wouldn't be…"

Connor, Shayla, Remy, Scott and Ororo were standing outside of the jet, waiting for Bianca to feed. But just a few minutes after they'd filed down the ramp, the harsh groan of metal on metal assaulted their ears. Now they all stood, rooted to the spot, watching the jet shake.

"No way." Remy breathed, hardly believing it could be done, but seeing the proof for himself. "Are dey actually fuckin' hard enough to rock de jet?"

"Never underestimate the Vampire sex drive." Shayla smirked.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm so close." Bianca panted.

Logan brought a hand between their sweaty, naked bodies and rubbed her clit with his thumb. The effect was instantaneous. Her pussy spasmed around his cock and she screamed for half a second before clamping down on the juncture between his shoulder and neck, sinking her fangs into him. That little bit of pain combined with her tight and trembling pussy sent him over the edge and he came with a guttural roar.

He collapsed, moving the upper half of his body to her side so he wouldn't crush her. Bianca's body still twitched with her strong orgasm, but she brought a shaking hand to his scruffy cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. Unlike the pre-sex kissing, this was soft and lazy. They broke the kiss, still panting slightly to reclaim their breath. Logan buried his face in her shoulder, breathing her in.

"I love you." she sighed, contented.

Logan raised his head off her and kissed her lightly before falling against her again, exhausted. "'Bout time you caught up." he murmured. "Love you, too."

The two rested against each other, but their bodies didn't allow any post-coital sleepy cuddling. They were both completely re-energized and recovered from their hardcore tryst just a few minutes later. Abandoning the shredded remains of their clothes, they got a couple new uniforms from the quartermaster closet. Neither was much for relationship talks and it wasn't necessary between them anyway. They knew what they were to each other and that was more than enough for now.

Redressed, re-energized and completely sated, Bianca approached Logan and held tight to him. Logan brought his lips to hers and kissed her with the firm, but sensual pressure she was coming to love. Reluctantly, she broke away. "Much as I'd love to spend the next century marathon-fucking you…"

"We have to get those Vampires out." Logan finished for her. "Right. Let's get the others and figure out a game plan."

Logan lowered the ramp then walked over to the cargo bay, rapping his knuckles on the door. "Jack, Rogue, get your asses out here! We got work to do."

"Oh, thank god." Rogue's relieved voice came through the door. As Jack and Rogue emerged from the cargo hold, the others came up the ramp. When everyone was finally gathered, Bianca jumped into it. Her focus was only slightly distracted by the smell of her and Logan's tryst, which still lingered in the air. It was a little more affected by Logan's heated gazes, but she did her best to focus on the task at hand.

"Okay, our plan of attack hasn't changed." Bianca announced. "Storm will stay with the jet while each Vampire takes a mutant over the wall. Then Rogue will lead us through the compou-"

Bianca cut off as she looked around the room. Remy was grinning at her insanely. Shayla winked at her. Connor was shaking his head, his eyes squeezed shut and a small smirk on his face. None of the others would meet her eyes.

Well, it didn't take a genius to figure this one out. Bianca rolled her eyes at them, deciding to face the awkwardness head on. "Yes, Logan and I had sex. It was hot and we're together now. Can we move on, children? We have people to rescue."

Her straightforward approach broke everyone out of their strained discomfort, though the teasing glances and comments never completely disappeared, and the planning continued until night fell once more. Finally settled in their plan of attack, Bianca looked around the room. Every eye was on her, filled with determination and focus.

"Everyone know what to do?" Bianca asked, receiving serious nods from one and all. "Good. Let's move out."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
